Fangirl Oneshots
by GingerificFabulousTime
Summary: Each chapter is a new oneshot with a new couple! (some of the couples are repeated) The couples vary from SuG and ScReW, to Super Junior, SHINee, TVXQ, BIGBANG, MBLAQ, VIXX, and INFINITE. Yes, there is delicious YAOI in every chapter (there is not smut in every chapter, but at least lime)! ;D Thanks for reading! COUPLES LIST ENCLOSED! Any suggestions? Let me know! (Possible smut)
1. Chapter 1 - Couples List

JoonXMir

SeunghoXMir

SiwonXHeechul

JonghyunXKey

TaeminXKey

TaeminXJonghyun

TaeminXHeechul

GDxTOP

EunhyukXDonghae

TakeruXChiyu

KazukiXByou

LeetukXKyuhyun

YunhoXJaejoong

YunhoXChangmin

JaejoongXChangmin

SeungriXGD

SeungriXTOP

[VIXX]

[INFINITE]


	2. Chapter 2 - Joon X Mir: Drama Kiss

**Couple: Joon and Mir [MBLAQ]**

**Rated: T**

**Summary: Starring in a drama, the guys are nervous for their kissing scene.**  
**They decide to see how comfortable they are with each other and how far they**  
**are willing to take it...YAOI!**

Mir's POV

Joon and I were nervous for our role in the drama. First of all, we were a  
couple in the drama, which was something that we had never considered before,  
but we were getting paid really well, so I wasn't going to complain. The  
kissing scene was coming up the next day and I was so nervous. I wasn't sure  
what was going to happen and I wanted to know what would. I had never kissed  
Joon on the mouth before and I wasn't sure what kind of kiss he was expecting.

He and I were in our room, sitting on the floor next to each other. We both  
were thinking about this predicament, we just weren't sure what to do or say. I  
looked over at him to see him biting his lip, apparently in deep thought. I  
finally broke the silence.

"Joon," I said softly, making him look over at me. "How are we  
gonna do this...scene tomorrow?"

He looked startled from my question, like he wasn't sure what to say.  
"Well, I don't know. All of the other guys' kissing scenes were  
pretty...well, we probably won't go there." he let out an embarrassed  
chuckle. My face was burning. "We should try some stuff out and see what  
we are comfortable with," he suggested calmly, a lot calmer than he  
looked.

I was taken aback with the suggestion, but it was logical. "Uh, okay. What  
should we do first?" this was already getting awkward. If I didn't already  
have feelings for him it would have been less awkward. I wasn't sure if he knew  
how I felt, and I KNEW he didn't-couldn't-feel the same way about me. Why did  
I have to have a crush on my best friend?! This wasn't right!

"Let's just touch lips first, ok?" he asked. I nodded, unable to form  
any actual coherent sentences. "Nothing fancy, just a touch." he reassured  
me. I shouldn't have been nervous. I loved hyung like a brother and like a  
crush...

He licked his lips a little, making my heart race even more. As he came closer,  
I let my eyes close. This was almost no different from the mouth to mouth game,  
but why was I feeling so different? I wasn't awkward, not even hesitant in that  
game. What made this any different. Because feelings were involved.

His mouth just touched mine softly, lips unmoving and no pressure applied.  
Literally just a touch. It was like if I was holding my hand to my lips. My  
heart fluttered and hear rise to my cheeks. I couldn't believe what was  
happening to me right then.

Joon pulled back, eyeing my lips then my eyes, "Was that ok?" he  
asked, referring to 'was it comfortable?'. I nodded, my throat suddenly dry.  
"Want to move on to something a little more...?" he trailed off  
suggestively and I saw a blush on his perfect cheekbones. Baby steps, Mir, baby  
steps, I reassured myself as he came closer. His lips parted slightly and they  
applied full, warm pressure on mine. This was so much better. I loved the  
feeling of his soft mouth against mine, even if it was very simple like this.  
Even more heat flooded in my stomach. Tingles washed through my body as he  
pulled away, a hand cupping the back of my neck. He sighed.

"Ok, now for the real deal," he took a deep, calming breath. I  
nervously waited to feel his lips on mine again, but no such feeling came.

"I want you to kiss me this time." he said. They heart pounded even  
faster and harder. I couldn't believe what I had just heard.

"Ok," I swallowed. I cupped his face in my hands, the sensation of  
his smooth skin under my fingertips was odd, but wonderful. I leaned in,  
tilting my head and sliding a hand in Joon's thick hair. My lips mimicked what  
Joon had done just a moment ago, parting ever so slightly on his mouth, but  
after they landed on his lips, there was no movement. I applied very little  
pressure, making this kiss softer than Joon's and I heard a soft noise come  
from Joon before he tugged on my hair, bringing me closer. This made me apply a  
generous amount of pressure on his mouth now, my lips gently parting on  
accident. I pulled back a little, my blood growing heated and my heart pounding  
with anticipation.

"Open your mouth when you kiss me," Joon said softly, his lips  
brushing mine as he spoke. His voice was rough and sexy, making my whole body  
buzz. I was shocked. His hand was cupping my jaw, thumb stroking. Was it  
possible that he felt the same way about me? Or was this just an act to prepare  
for the drama? Either way, I leaned in again, parting my lips and catching his  
on mine. Heat and electricity exploded in my body as I opened my mouth, guiding  
his. He took the lead shortly thereafter, cupping my jaw, forcing me closer to  
kiss deeper. His breath became mine as our breath mingled and labored. His  
fingers knotted in my hair, tugging. It made me want to groan, but I stopped  
myself just in time. Joon sucked on my lower lip, pulling it gently before he  
rolled his tongue over it. I felt fireworks go off in my abdomen and molten  
lava rush through my veins. This felt so hot and so right. I was so turned  
on...

I pulled him closer by his loose shirt, straining the cotton, strattling his  
lap. I knew that this was wrong somewhere in the back of my mind. I was making  
out with my best friend. But I couldn't stop. Joon was feeding this firey  
addiction, now. All the pleasure I felt from kissing him multiplied as he  
groaned against my mouth.

"Tongue," he rasped between hot and heavy kisses. A familiar heat  
crept its way up my stomach and chest. My brain's pleasure center was  
spiking and the exhilaration was making it hard to breathe. I thought I heard  
incorrectly at first, but he repeated it, more desperation in his voice.

Obeying, I ran my tongue across his upper lip, teasing him. "Nnghh,"  
he groaned. I let my tongue travel to his lower lip where I began to slide it  
gently into his eager mouth, but just before it entered, it retreated again,  
teasing him even more. Instead of groaning from anticipation, he groaned in  
sexual frustration.

He tugged on my hair. Hard. My mouth opened to let out a pained noise during  
the struggle, and his tongue delved inside, attacking mine forcefully. I moaned  
at this heat collecting inside me. I wanted to do so many things to this man,  
it wasn't even funny. He cupped the back of my head a little gentler and pulled  
me closer, his tongue slipping and darting deeper into my mouth. His tongue  
slid against mine in a heated, sensual dance. He proceeded to suck on my tongue,  
his tightly twined with mine. He seemed like he was afraid to let go of me.  
Like he would fall if he did. I couldn't get over how sweet he tasted and how  
delicious the sounds were that escaped his mouth. His soft murmurs vibrated  
warmly against my lips and tongue, fueling more desire in me.

By this point, my heart was echoing in my ears and my body was aflame. I just  
wanted this to continue forever. "Mmnngh..." I let out an noise that  
embarrassed me, but Joon only became more responsive by it. His hands slid  
under my shirt, making me gasp. Hot goosebumps scattered across my skin where  
his fingers brushed and it felt shockingly good. He pulled back, perhaps  
thinking he did something wrong, and I began to miss the heat of his tongue in  
my mouth.

"I'm sorry..." he panted.

"No..." I said, breathlessly.

"Please...keep touching me," I caught his lower lip between my teeth  
and pulled until it fell from them. He let out a low throaty sound, almost like  
a soft growl. God, it turned me on. I wanted to continue to feel this  
electricity that was being pulsed through me.

"Mir," his hands went up my shirt. He sounded like he was trying to  
convince himself it was okay to touch me this way. "What's  
happening?" he placed his forehead against mine, his fingers traveling  
through the canals of my abs. Fire spread quickly across my skin. I opened my  
eyes to see his troubled face. I knew exactly how he was feeling. I tried to  
talk, but couldn't find the words.

"You're over-thinking it," I finally whispered against his lips. I  
wanted it to seem like it wasn't a big deal, but on the inside I was a mess. I  
was having a steamy make-out session with my best friend. What WAS happening?  
He seemed to approve of that answer for now and he placed soft, needy kisses on  
my sharp jawline, making little moist spots. Once he reached my neck, he sucked  
on the flesh there, wetting it with his tongue and pulling with his teeth. I  
was so in shock from this pleasure I almost couldn't move. I couldn't even  
respond. I didn't know what to do. He pulled back and gently blew on the moist  
area, making it surprisingly cold, but hot at the same time. I shivered, biting  
my lip so I wouldn't make a sound.

"Does that feel good?" he ghosted his lips across my earlobe. I felt  
so weak from these constant tingles coursing through my body.

"Mmm, yeah," I breathed, "More, please?" I asked him,  
almost inaudibly. I was sort of embarrassed to be begging like that, but he  
seemed to like it as I caught a glance at the evidence in his jeans.

I felt him smile against my skin and he began to slide up to my ear again. He  
caught the lobe between his teeth, biting the flesh softly between his canine  
and lower teeth. I was sure he could feel my heart pounding against his hand. I  
began to wonder where he learned all this stuff.

"Joon?" I asked.

"Mmm?" he murmured in my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

"What are we gonna tell the guys?" I whispered. He pulled back  
slowly. I could see the dark shadows of lust in his eyes. It made my heart  
pound, and honestly, made my pants get a little tighter.

His thumbs made soft circles on my chest and stomach. I couldn't focus on  
anything but his hands which were coaxing me into submission. "We don't  
have to tell them anything." he insisted. "We're just practicing for  
our drama." he whispered in that isn't-that-right? tone of voice. I  
couldn't help but smile.

"You're terrible," I chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck.

He let his eyes close, leaning into my hand, "As long as you think it,  
I'll take it as a good thing." he winked.

His winks and lip bites were going to have a whole new meaning to me now. I let  
my lips whisper over his, my teeth lightly grazing them. He let out a breath,  
sinking a hand into my hair. He began to pull me foreword again, but I stopped  
him. He gave me a look, asking why I stopped, but I didn't answer.

I wanted to make this a more meaningful kiss. I wanted to initiate and control  
this time.

I cradled his face in my hands, his deep, dark eyes locked with mine. They were  
as deep as chocolate and he was just as sweet. Joon must have seen something in  
my eyes because his expression became a little surprised. He could probably see  
the way I felt, now. I wanted him to understand how much I cared for him. How I  
needed him in order to function.

I leaned in, tilting my head to the right. Our mouths immediately opened  
against each other and this began our most intense, passionate, heated kiss  
that I had ever felt before.

Our tongues slid sensually against each other in a arousing dance, feeling each  
other curiously, slowly, smolderingly. It felt so good it almost hurt. I let  
out soft moans against his mouth, the reverberations of them making my mouth  
tingle even more. I felt us slowly being brought down and I realized that Joon  
was hovering over me, careful not to break our kiss. I cupped the back of his  
head, sinking my fingers into his smooth hair. I felt his tongue retreat and  
soon enough and he pulled back, panting for air.

His red, swollen lips-almost bruised-mirrored mine. We spent a moment just  
looking at each other. I supposed he was wondering if he was making the right  
choice. I didn't have a question in my mind about this. I wanted him. I loved  
him. I bit my lower lip nervously even though it had taken quite enough abuse  
already (there was never quite enough, actually).

I slid my hands under the back of his shirt, making him groan as I let my  
fingernails rake lightly over his skin. "Mmm, so which kiss do you wanna  
use for the drama?" I asked, a hint of mischief in my voice.

I pressed a soft kiss to his jaw then his neck. He hummed a little before  
answering, "I might have to experiment a little more before I come to a  
conclusion." he winked, sending butterflies in my throat.

"We're shooting a drama, not a porno," I chuckled, biting my lip.  
"Although next weekend I'm free," I joked. The sound of his laughter  
filled my ears like church bells.

Joon pulled back, a surprised smile on his face, "Well damn," he  
chuckled. I have him a light hit on the shoulder, smiling.

"So then, which one?" I asked flirtatiously, not willing to wait for  
an answer.

Joon showed a crooked smile, one that suggested he was trying to hold back a  
blush. "As long as it's a kiss with you, it will be perfect no matter  
which one we do."

-End

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this first oneshot! Thank you for reading and all! :D I don't know why the spacing and screen stuff is all funky. Does anyone know why? (Thank you!)**


	3. Chapter 3 - Jonghyun X Taemin (M) : War

**Couple: Taemin and Jonghyun [SHINee]**

**Rated: M **

**Warnings: (jerking off and hand/blow job's)**

**Summary: after performing "Internet war" at their concert (link**  
**below. Remove the spaces!), Taemin and Jonghyun start wondering about their**  
**feelings towards each other...YAOI!**

Jonghyun's POV

Internet war was a song that didn't seem to be our SHINee style, but Taemin and  
I wanted to make it work. Sure, it was more metal and screamo than we had ever  
done before (like, ever), but I had fallen in love with the song, and Taemin  
had, too. Taemin may have seemed like a cutesy, innocent kind of guy, but I was  
determined to find that dark part of him. Just by looking at him I knew that he  
couldn't have been all sugar and spice. There was a caged animal in there and I  
wanted to find out what it was like.

Not that I liked him like that...no, not at all...

I heard the keys (ha, irony) jingle outside our apartment, realizing that  
Taemin was probably trying to get inside, but couldn't. I got off the sofa,  
opening the door. Taemin and Key were cradling bags of groceries. Ah, our Umma  
was taking baby out for a shopping trip.

"Hey, what'd you guys find?" I asked, actually wondering what was for  
dinner, but didn't want to appear too eager.

"Veggies, pork, beef..." Key started to get the goods on the counter,  
leaving Taemin to put them away. I decided I may as well help.

"Sounds good," I said as I lifted the freaking half a cow Key bought.  
What was be planning? A BBQ? Taemin brushed past me as he grabbed some of the  
vegetables to put in the crisper. "Oh, Taemin, I was wondering if you  
wanted to practice for that song we talked about doing together."

"Oh, right, I almost forgot," he chuckled, showing off that perfect  
smile, "Yeah sure, hyung." he nodded and grinned. God he personified  
innocence...

"After dinner, then?" I asked.

"After dinner," he repeated.

㈍9(´ε｀ )

Taemin and I met in the studio when we were done eating. I was prepared to  
practice my screams for the song, and I assumed that Taemin was going to do the  
same.

"Ok hyung, ready to start?" I asked, clearing my throat and getting  
my vocal chords ready.

Taemin nodded, clearing his throat as well.

I clicked play on the version we had just to see what the vocals were going to  
be like. I knew that it had a screaming chorus along with some faster vocals. I  
figured that even though we were pop-based, we could work it out.

I clicked pause on the recording for a moment. "Before we start, let me  
hear your high scream," I turned to Taemin, whose long hair was styled  
perfectly, of course. Being the younger one, he did what I requested. The  
scream started out as a growl, then migrated up to a shrill sound that almost  
seemed impossible for humans to make. It was perfect. Screamo was just that. I  
couldn't hide the smile on my face. We were going to pull this off. "Wow,  
that sounded great," I said, taken aback slightly. "Ok, here's the  
words written out," I handed him a sheet of paper with the lyrics and  
looked off the same sheet. We could share, right?

I pressed play on our recording again and we began to sing along. This was  
going to be a duet, so we needed to figure out which parts were his, and which  
were mine. We wrote all over our copy of the lyrics, either T or J for who was  
singing where. The whole experience was bonding. We were communicating and  
sharing and singing. It was like any other concert, except it was with just us  
two. It felt more intimate (not in that way, pervs. Well, at least not yet...).  
I still had my goal of finding out who the innocent Taemin really was. I mean,  
no one was that cute and didn't have a little secret. Maybe I would learn it  
through this concert. Hopefully I wouldn't have to corrupt him too much  
(hehehe).

㈍9(´ε｀ )

Taemin's POV

I really liked performing and practicing the song with Jonghyun. He had a great  
voice and I was surprised that the both of us would work so well together.  
After all, he was kind of the manly man of the group and I was the cute kid. It  
was interesting that he even chose me for this song considering my image. Then  
again, maybe he chose me because he thinks I look like a girl...he seemed like  
a playboy, right? I was over-thinking it. He knew I was a guy, obviously, but  
was I girly ENOUGH for his taste or something? I hated to break it to him, but  
I had something that NO girl had, so that would spoil his plot. Then again,  
maybe he was into that kind of thing...*shutters*

I decided to move on to a lighter topic as I laid back in my bed, looking  
through a magazine. Apparently Joon and Mir of MBLAQ had come out and were  
dating. Yeah this wasn't helping. So much for a topic change.

I heard a soft knock at my door, "Hyung?" I heard someone whisper  
through the door. I got up to answer it, trying to be quiet as not to wake the  
other members who were sleeping in their rooms.

I opened the door. It was Jonghyun. "Yes?" I asked, letting him come  
in my room and softly shutting the door. He was in his pjs. Or lack thereof. He  
was just wearing some cotton pj bottoms. No shirt. I would be lying if I said  
that I wasn't having trouble peeling my eyes away from the sight of those honey  
abs. Good lord, what was happening to me? Was it hot in here? No...?

"I'm planning our outfits and I was wondering what you had in mind. The  
concert is only weeks away so we don't have much time," he said quickly,  
showing me some pictures of potential outfits. I noticed his outfit was just a  
pair of super-tight white jeans with a studded belt and combat boots. I  
swallowed the drool that threatened to overflow. I couldn't imagine him just  
prancing around on stage with so little on...ok so I could. I guess that was  
why I was dangerously close to drooling...

"Uh, oh yeah, you're right." I coughed awkwardly, looking at the  
outfits he had pictures of. He outfits were exact opposites of each other. Mine  
were all classy-looking whereas his were punk and damaged. The theme was  
interesting. I took the paper from him to get a closer look, Jonghyun looking  
at the paper from my side. For some reason my heart began to flutter as I felt  
his breath lightly against my neck. I shivered and I hoped that he didn't  
notice. "Well, I like this one," I pointed to a blazer with chains  
and other metals adorning it. What? Don't judge...

Jonghyun smiled and put a check mark next to the picture. "Perfect. I'll  
try to get them ready for tomorrow." he gave me a warm smile that melted  
me down to my toes, and then he left my room, leaving me staring at the closed  
door all alone in my room.

I wondered why I was being turned on all of a sudden. I was innocent little  
Taemin, I didn't think dirty thoughts or 'want' anyone. Yet, Jonghyun was  
looking more and more appealing. Was it just my man-period making me sensitive?  
I wasn't sure. I just knew that the more I saw Jonghyun, the more I wanted to  
get close to him.

㈍9(´ε｀ )

Jonghyun's POV

I was positive that Taemin was staring at my abs. I couldn't stop thinking of  
the look on his face when I walked into his room with my pj bottoms on. He  
looked surprised, embarrassed, and turned on all at the same time. I was so  
close to breaking him down to his wild core that it was making me go crazy. So  
close! Yet, so far.

Then I saw the look he gave when he saw what I was going to be wearing. Yes,  
the shirtless thing was all a part of my evil plot to find the hot and steamy  
Taemin that we all knew was there. The point was, he looked like he was about  
to drool all over the picture. That was exactly the response I wanted. Our full  
rehearsal was within the next week, so I would test my theory then.

We both were known to get into the music, as all of us at SHINee were, so I was  
freaking excited to see how this duet would turn out. I was hoping for a hot  
makeout session at the very least...ok, so I would suffice for just a  
kiss...for now.

I emailed our manager the outfits, tasking him to order as fast as possible. We  
were beginning to run out of time.

- I wasn't sure when I fell asleep, but the next thing I knew, I was waking  
up with my laptop sitting in my lap at eight in the morning.

Ugh, I hated getting up early. My eyes felt heavy and I just wanted to sleep,  
but I knew that Taemin and I should have gotten our day started early. We had a  
lot of practice to do.

I waltzed over to Taemin's room after I brushed my teeth and all and I found  
him still sleeping. He looked even more innocent when he was asleep than when  
he was awake. I didn't think it was possible to look any MORE innocent!

"Taemin?" I poked his shoulder which was surprisingly solid. He must  
have been working out. Hmm... I squeezed his bicep. Yep. Definitely had been  
working out. "Tae?" I shook him a little, earning a grunt of  
disapproval. "Aww, come on Minnie! We have a lot to do today! Our concert  
is next week!" apparently that wasnt enticing enough to get him up.  
"Our outfits are coming in tomorrow and then all we need is to perfect the  
choreography." I tried to sound especially exciting and I saw Taemin's  
eyes open slightly.

I heard the bed creak as he got up and he began to groggily trudge to his  
closet. Damn I didn't know he had abs, but holy shit were they nice. I also had  
no idea that he slept shirtless, that was just a nice bonus. He seemed to be  
getting dressed half-asleep and threw on a loose tank top and sweatpants. He  
was one of those guys who could make a potato sack look like a Calvin Klein  
original. He looked over at me with a bitter how-dare-you-get-me-up-this-early  
look. It was usually the look I was wearing web Key got us up at the butt-crack  
of dawn to practice. I was quite familiar with it. Taemin came over and walked  
through the door, my arm coming around his side to lead him to the studio.

"There there, Taeminnie, after practice I promise that I will let you nap,  
ok?" I ruffled his hair which just made him give me a glare. Hmm, I was  
certainly finding a different side of him now.

"You better," he said groggily, his voice sounding strangely deeper  
than normal. It was kinda hot. Ok, very hot.

On our way to the studio I tried to talk about all the plans I had for the  
choreography, but I figured that Taemin didn't care as long as I would just  
shut up eventually. I began to wonder if he was hungover or something. Nah, not  
our cute little Taemin. He didn't do crap like that. Just in a bad mood maybe?  
Didn't have time to take his "extra-long" shower last night like we  
all usually did? Of course, no one would admit to wanking in the shower, but  
hey, boys will be boys.

Taemin's POV

I was so cranky and groggy it was ridiculous. I almost forgot why I was acting  
this way, but then I remembered. I was super horny last night and had no one to  
share it with. I know, cute little Taemin had a sex drive? Yes, it was true  
folks. I was a man and I had needs. I would think that a case of blue balls  
would give any guy the right to be pissed. But I was so confused nowadays.  
Jonghyun was making me feel so strange. I couldn't tell if it was in a good way  
or a bad way. All I knew is that I wanted to find out.

When we got home from practice (which went rather smoothly), I was so sweaty  
and hungry. Two great feelings, I know. Just imagine them all at once. Ah, but  
Jonghyun was taking his shirt off. Now I was horny. Horny, sweaty, and hungry.  
I groaned, making my way to the shower.

"Hey, don't take too long, Key said dinner will be ready soon!"  
Jonghyun shouted from the hall. I muttered a response as I gathered my fresh  
clothes and headed to the shower. I knew that I should have taken a cold shower  
with the way things were 'down there', but I wanted to try something. Just a  
little something.

I quickly stripped, revealing my interesting state. I wondered why I was hard,  
seemingly out of the blue, but then I thought about Jonghyun shirtless and  
sweating and I totally knew why. Fearing another case of blue balls, I decided  
that I was going to do it. I was going to jerk off in the shower. It was only  
healthy, at this point...yeah. Healthy.

I hopped in the shower, the hot water startling to my skin. I quickly settled  
into the feeling and grasped myself, feeling my thigh twitch at the action. I  
was breathing hard, leaning with one hand against the shower wall ahead of me.  
My skin was nicely slick with water and soap lather and I began to stroke  
myself. I could feel my stomach bubble with heat even more. I thought about  
Jonghyun, oddly enough. I wondered what it would feel like to have someone else  
doing this to you. I knew that it would feel so good, and I was willing to bet  
that Jonghyun was a pro. I felt myself get harder, and I pumped faster, my  
breathing becoming unstable and hitching in my throat. I didn't make the  
conscious decision, but I began to imagine that my hand was Jonghyun's. I  
immersed myself in that role, getting hotter, the steam around me seemed cool  
compared to how hot I was.

"Ahh...hnngh...Nnn," I began to grunt and moan, much to my  
embarrassment. We didn't have paper walls, but we didn't exactly have fort Knox  
either. I tried to keep my volume under control as I felt a molten, tightening  
feeling in my stomach. God it felt so good...

I went faster and harder, this tightening and bubbling in my abdomen only  
intensifying. "Fuck..Nng..." I moaned, feeling myself begin to leak  
pre-cum. I had no idea that this would feel so good. I slid my thumb over the  
tip, my fingernail lightly grazing the slit. That was it.

"Ooh! Jnn...hyun!..." I came hard and long on the shower wall,  
panting. I was washed over with tingles and heat, this tight feeling in my  
stomach finally released. My legs felt weak and rubbery and I was dazed from  
that moment of total and absolute pleasure. I had never felt so good in my  
life. But then, I realized something. I had just moaned Jonghyun's name when I  
released...sure it was broken up and kind of inaudible, but it was his name. Oh  
my god...this was bad, this was very, very bad.

Jonghyun POV

Taemin was taking longer than I thought he would. Everyone was almost finished  
eating, sick of waiting for him, but I wanted to wait until he got out of the  
shower. No one wanted to eat alone, right?

I thought I heard something strange going on in the bathroom. I thought I heard  
my name, thinking that he had run out of shampoo or something and he wanted me  
to get him some, but I ignored it. It was probably just a stupid whim. Taemin  
came out of the bathroom, just a pair of sweatpants on. His long, damp hair was  
put in a ponytail. He looked exhausted. I knew that I worked him hard today at  
practice, but not THAT hard. I went over to him, wrapping an arm around his  
waist, "You okay, Min?" I asked, feeling him flinch. After a moment,  
he settled into my arm, rubbing his tired eyes. His skin seemed to glow, oddly  
enough. Was it just the shower, or had he gotten hotter?

"Mm? Oh, yeah, I'm fine," he offered a soft smile that I could tell  
was being forced. "I'm just gonna go to bed, ok?" he pointed to his  
room with his thumb.

"Wait, wait, wait," I stopped him from moving, "You need to eat,  
Minnie," I pulled him along to the kitchen, setting him down on a chair.  
Taemin didn't bother to object, sitting down peacefully as I set a plate of  
food down in front of him.

"Thanks," he said softly.

The guys looked over at us suspiciously. "What?" I asked  
incredulously.

"What did you do to my baby?! He looks so tired and worn out!" Key  
exclaimed, looking to the others guys to back him up. Minho smiled to himself,  
taking a knowing glance and Onew.

"What? Please. I didn't do anything. What's with that look, guys?" I  
stood with my hands on my hips.

Onew chuckled, pointing at Minho, telling him to explain. I turned to Minho,  
glaring. "We were just thinking about your guys' 'private  
practices'," he said smartly.

My cheeks became heated at the implication. "You think I 'tired him  
out'?" I made obscene finger-motions to make sure THAT was what they were  
talking about. Onew laughed harder, making my face get even warmer. "Oh  
please! I'm not a pervert like you all!"

"Say what you want, but I've seen your 'Internet war' rehearsals, and  
damn, you guys get sexual. Jonghyun, didn't you kiss Taemin during  
practice?" Minho teased.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing! I had gotten close to kissing him, as  
far as distance between mouths go, but I was only singing! I mean, sure, I'd  
fuck Taemin any day, but to think that they would think if me this way...  
"No, I never kissed him! Don't be stupid," I muttered, patting Taemin  
in the back. Taemin looked up at me, finished eating.

"I'm gonna go to bed, now," Taemin said. "Oh, Jonghyun, I need  
to talk to you in my room for a moment." he said, rubbing his eyes. I  
figured he was going to chew me out for pushing us so hard at rehearsal, but I  
couldn't help hoping for more.

We made our way to his room despite all the snickers behind us. I felt a little  
wave of anger. Who the hell cared if I went into his room with him? It wasn't like  
I was going to attack him...

I closed the door behind us, facing Taemin, who was standing there half naked  
in his sweats and piercing me with his eyes. I felt a shiver go down my back. A  
good one. "What did you want you talk about?" I asked softly.

Taemin took a deep breath, calming himself. "I just want to get something  
off my chest. I feel really bad about it," he started. I eyes him with  
curiosity, wondering what the hell he could have been talking about. I motioned  
for him to continue. "Well, when we got back from practice..." he  
swallowed nervously, refusing to make eye contact. He looked so vulnerable.  
"I took an 'extra-long' shower...you know what I mean?" he bit his  
lip, embarrassed. I almost chuckled. This was the news?

"Oh, that's fine Taemin, there's nothing wrong with that. We all enjoy a  
good 'long shower' now and again. Was that your first time or something?"  
the question came out before I could stop it. I never thought that he had  
jerked off before, considering he seemed so innocent, but I could have been  
wrong. After all, I was trying to unchain the beast...

Taemin laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head. "Uh, yeah. My  
first time." he coughed awkwardly. "But that's not what I wanted to  
tell you." his eyes finally met mine.

My smile disappeared when I saw the seriousness on his face. What was wrong?  
"Yes?" I asked.

"When I...came..I said someone's name," he said shortly, appearing to  
grow even more nervous.

I shrugged, "Ok, why is that a bad thing? It just means you want that  
person." Taemin's eyes began to glitter with tears. I wrapped an arm  
around him. "What? What's wrong?" this was all happening so fast. I  
didn't know what was happening.

He let out a few dry coughs before licking his lips and saying very softly,  
"It...it was your name."

Time stopped. I felt my heart stop, I swear. My mouth dropped open and my  
thoughts were so muddled and confused. He called out my name when he...? That  
meant that he was imagining me when he was...

"I...I don't know what to say." I managed to utter.

Taemin wiped away some tears that fell down his beautifully dark eyes. "I  
figured. Listen, I'm sorry. I don't want things to be weird between us,  
ok?" he cleared his throat.

He looked so vulnerable and sensitive. In a rash decision, I wrapped my arms  
around him. This wasn't the smartest thing considering we were both shirtless  
and his skin was as soft as fucking silk, but I digress. "It's ok. Things  
won't be weird. I love you, Minnie. You are a great person. It took a lot of  
courage to tell me that." I rubbed the smooth skin of his back, its  
tantalizing scent and feel driving me crazy. I wanted to take him right there,  
right then! His hair smelled sweet and soft like his cherry blossom shampoo and  
his body smelled musky and manly. It was a delicious combination, like  
chocolate and pretzels.

He pulled back a little. "Thank you," he whispered. His eyes searched  
mine for a moment, still muddled and foggy with confusion. He pulled away even  
though I just wanted to hold him forever. "I'm going to get some sleep  
now." he said groggily. I didn't want to let him go even though I knew I  
had to.

"Ok. Sweet dreams, Tae," I said softly, shutting off the light on my  
way out.

This was the easily the weirdest evening in recorded history.

㈍9(´ε｀ )

Taemin's POV

I woke up the next morning, cuddled in my blankets. I couldn't believe what had  
happened last night. I had confessed to Jonghyun about my shower incident. I  
began to wonder if that was a mistake. I mean, it wasn't like I was ever going  
to jerk off again, no matter how good it felt, so I didn't have I worry about  
it, right? Who was I trying to kid? I was probably going to wank again and it  
was only a matter of time. I was just afraid. Afraid that I would say his name  
again. I wasn't stupid, I knew what it meant when I came while saying his name.  
I just didn't want to believe it.

Today was the final practice and performance of Internet War. I was flipping  
excited, but at the same time, I was really nervous. The past few days with  
hyung had been strange. He didn't want to get too close to me, as if I was a  
little penguin that he would scare back into its icy fortress if he came just a  
step too close. Just an example, of course.

"Taemin, did you wanna practice?" Jonghyun asked. I nodded, thinking  
that it would be best. We practiced while the stage was being set up, the  
strobe lights being tested along with the fog machines. Workers trudged past  
us, carrying equipment that looked like it belonged on the Death Star. Jonghyun  
acted as of they weren't there, facing me, singing directly to me. I felt my  
heart flutter and heated butterflies enter my stomach. I knew that in this  
segment of the song he got up close and personal, and that didn't bother me  
before I realized how I felt about him. Now I just tried to keep from drooling  
like an imbecile.

It was my turn to sing and I blasted out like we had practiced many times  
before. Jonghyun seemed to look through my soul with his serious stare. It was  
kind of scary, but sexy, too. I bit my lip when my part was over, embarrassed  
to be seen gawking at his gorgeous body. And dang, did he look good. The true  
performance would be ten times more intense than this. There would be so many  
people watching and criticizing, but for some reason, I thought that it would  
only feel like us two.

㈍9(´ε｀ )

Jonghyun's POV

The performance was finally happening. The crowd was roaring in their Fangirl  
way, and the lights were flashing. Even though I had performed many times  
before, this felt new. I tried not to stare at Taemin as he got in his costume,  
but soon thought 'fuck it', he knew I had a thing for him, anyway. I just  
wanted to be able to tell him.

"Ready?" I asked, dressed in my freakishly tight white jeans and  
combat boots. Taemin looked at me for a moment and I could have sworn that he  
was checking me out. I almost wanted to tell him that he could touch, too, if  
he wanted to (heheh).

"Yeah," he smiled and we made our way to the stage.

The minute we walked out, we got in position. I stood in front of a microphone  
and Taemin was on another part of the giant-ass stage. A red light illuminated  
me and the fangirls began to cheer and scream.

I belted my lyrics out with a serious amount of soul. Suddenly, a light  
showcased Taemin, and he began to sing. We both started to make our way to each  
other and I felt my heart pound along with the intense guitar riffs. Time  
seemed to he going in slow motion as my boots hit the floor with a heavy thump.  
Taemin wasn't skiddish when he was singing, I noticed. He was very confident  
and direct. This seemed to be the opposite of his usual innocent self. It was  
rather sexy. We made it to the part of the song where we got really close to  
each other. Kissing distance. In the heat of the moment, I yanked his head  
back, my fingers in his hair. I placed my forehead on his, still singing. He  
seemed surprised, but he couldn't stop me now. My head flicked up a fraction of  
an inch and I felt Taemin's soft lips brush mine. A bolt of electricity surged  
through my body. I needed to remind myself that we were on stage and I could  
take him right then. But damn, I couldn't wait until our performance was over.  
I wanted a serious make out session, now.

㈍9(´ε｀ )

We made our way back to the dressing room, all sweaty and tired from  
performing. I knew that he wanted to avoid the awkward topic, but I spoke  
anyway, "Sorry for the, uh," I made a motion from my mouth to his. He  
got the point. I saw a little blush attack his cheeks. He looked so hootttt!

"Oh, that? It's fine. Actually, I wouldn't mind..." he mumbled the  
last part of his sentence, but I longed to hear it. Please say what I wanna  
hear.

"I'm sorry, what?" I cupped a hand to my ear for dramatic effect.

Taemin bit his perfectly plump lip and switched from looking at the ground to  
looking at me. "I said...I wouldn't mind it if you were to linger the next  
time."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. This meant that he wanted to kiss me,  
too? I did a little joyous dance on the inside. I had an idea. I pressed him to  
the wall that was a full mirror, like the ones in dance studios. He gasped at  
the cold glass and that sound sent fire to my stomach.

I put my hands on either side of his head on the mirror behind him. I felt a  
sly smile creep over me. Taemin looked like a deer in the headlights. You know,  
if deer were sexy.

"Taemin," I said huskily, my true intentions shining through, "I  
want you."

Taemin's eyes grew wider and he swallowed nervously. I could almost see his  
heartbeat in his throat. His hands slid up my chest, sending chills and sparks  
across my skin. God, yes. Make the first move, I thought. Sure enough, he did.  
His fingers slid into my hair and he tilted his head as he leaned in, his lips  
slightly parted. I wanted to make that mouth open and moan my name.

Our mouths met and I instantly felt fire boil my blood. My heart was in my  
throat. Taemin tentatively opened his mouth, almost as if he was experimenting,  
and began to catch my lips on his.

"Mmm," I murmured as I braided my fingers in his beautiful hair. Our  
breathing picked up as I pulled him in closer, our mouths opening wider with  
each passing kiss. Surprisingly, he was growing hungrier as well and he pulled  
on my hair as he sucked on my lip. It was so hot. He bit my lower lip gently,  
tugging and nibbling. It drove me wild.

I couldn't hold back anymore and I began to undo his jacket buttons. God, why  
did I chose an outfit that had to many layers for him?! He seemed to like that  
I was undressing him. I felt a little smile on his plump lips as I slid my  
hands under his dress shirt. His skin was hot from the performance and from the  
series of events that were about to unfold. He grunted in my mouth as my finger  
slid to his ribs where I stroked affectionately. It seemed he couldn't take it  
for much longer.

He finally snapped as his tongue darted into my mouth with a struggled groan.  
That wet heat felt so fucking good. His tongue teased me, coming in, stroking  
and playing with mine for a moment, then sneaking back into his own mouth. He  
knew exactly what he was doing...

I felt a bolt of heat shoot down my andomen to a very sensitive area that I  
just wanted to touch. I wanted to feel my stomach tighten with heat and I  
decided to do a little teasing of my own. I continued to move upward under his  
shirt and I soon found his nipple. He gasped as I rolled it between my thumb  
and forefinger. He was so distracted, I was kissing a stationary mouth for a  
moment.

"Ohh...hnnghh," he breathed, his lips beginning to move intensely  
with mine, finally coming back to reality.

"Mmm, well you're very sensitive there, aren't you?" I teased while  
kissing him, pinching the neglected bud. "I bet I can find another place  
where you're very sensitive." I whispered hotly in his ear.

"Ooh, please..." he pleaded. He leaned his head back against the mirror.  
I wanted to just keep kissing him, but I also wanted to see his face light up  
as I touched him.

"'Please' what?" I whispered down his neck. I let my open mouth graze  
down his throat and my teeth lightly stroked his skin. I felt a shiver go  
through him.

"Please...don't stop," he begged. His eyes were closed tightly, head  
back, breathing hard. He looked so sexy like this. In my dirty thoughts, I  
imagined him looking like this while I made passionate love to him, but I  
supposed that that would come later. I wasn't about to refute his request.

"Don't worry, I'll keep you very happy." I whispered in his ear,  
lightly nipping on the lobe. I slid him down gently to the floor, strattling  
him. This position would just be easier for the both of us. He didn't even seem  
to notice that we weren't standing anymore. I began to frantically undo those  
pesky buttons on his dress shirt. I pulled it off his arms, showcasing his  
toned, but slim body. He looked so hot and so...beautiful. Never in my life did  
I think I would call another man beautiful, but there I was doing exactly that.

I started to kiss down his neck, sucking and biting so I could leave my own  
little love marks.

"Nnghh...Jonghyun..no marks.." he gasped as his fingers ran through  
the valleys of my back muscles. He didn't sound like he wanted me to stop, that  
was for sure, especially since he pulled my body flush with his. His skin was  
so soft and smooth against mine. It was hypnotizing.

"Mmm, why not?"

"The guys will see..." he panted.

"Who cares? They'll just think it was from a girl." I said softly,  
still planting soft kisses on his neck and chest.

"I don't think so," he said. He tilted his head to give me further  
access, his body giving away his true desires.

I chuckled a little, feeling him shiver from feeling the vibration against his  
neck. "Oh Taemin, please...please let me. Doesn't it feel good?"

He took a moment to answer, squirming beneath me. He seemed embarrassed, but  
said, "Yes, of course. It feels...so good."

I almost couldn't stand the way he was moving. It was causing friction between  
the most sensitive parts of both of us and I was going crazy. I wanted him to  
be bucking his hips against me, grabbing my hair, and tonguing me like he never  
had before. "Then that's all that matters." I whispered simply.

I moved down his chest, placing open mouthed kisses all the down. Then I made  
it to his nipple. I let my tongue peak out and flick it with curiosity,  
wondering how he would react. He let out a quick breath, his chest rising and  
falling even faster. I look this as an invitation for more and I took it in my  
mouth, sucking hard. He moaned from the sudden heat and feel. I pulled on it  
very gently with my teeth, and Taemin's body jumped.

"Oh my god...oh my god," he repeated, each phrase getting quieter  
than the last. I felt his legs coming around my waist and I got so turned on. I  
felt him getting hard and I instantly got stiff, too. It was painful in these  
jeans, but hopefully I would be taking them off soon anyway.

I rolled the other bud between my fingers, rubbing and pinching. Taemin was  
being reduced to a moaning heap of a person and I was loving it. I loved to  
think that I could make him feel this good and make him have this reaction. I  
loved to hear the words and pleas and moans escape him. I loved...him.

I pulled back, instantly being grabbed and brought up to kiss Taemin. I went  
with what felt right and I stroked his jaw with my thumb, cradling his face in  
my hands. I let my tongue slip in his mouth, sliding against his. It was like  
no matter what, the kisses were never deep enough. I never tasted enough or  
felt all I wanted to feel. Taemin was amazing to make me feel this way. He bit  
my tongue playfully, earning a little groan from me. He knew just what to do.  
And I knew what I wanted to try next.

I let my hand slide down his body slowly, reaching the front of his pants. I  
took initiative and palmed him in my hand, feeling him instantly get even  
harder.

"Ohh!" he half moaned, half gasped. I wasn't sure if he realized it,  
but he was arching up into my hand, begging for more. His legs grew tighter  
around my waist. I continued to palm and rub him just the way he seemed to like  
it.

"J-Jonhyun..." he said in a breathy voice.

"Yes, love?" I asked sweetly.

"Please...make me come," he panted, his hands his trailing over my  
body. My body grew ten times hotter than it already was, the problem in my  
pants getting even more painful. I felt sizzling heat immerse me.

I pressed a hard kiss on his lovely mouth. "Anything you want is yours,"  
I whispered against his mouth. We began to kiss very slowly and smolderingly,  
tongues twisting and slipping against each other. It was very sexy, but still  
obviously filled with passion and love. I could feel his erratic heartbeat  
against my chest. He was nervous. "Just relax. I want to make you feel  
really good." I said as I pulled away from his mouth. He nodded, his eyes  
closing.

I unbuttoned and unzipped his dark jeans, letting him free. He seemed shocked  
at the cold air that hit him as he gasped. I nuzzled his neck, realizing that  
he would probably need all the breaths he could take.

I ran my finger under it, lightly stroking. He shivered, biting his lip. I  
wondered how far I could push him before he broke. I let my hand ghost over it,  
barely grasping. Then I let my fingertip graze lightly over the head, earning  
me a breathy moan. I traced the slit with my fingernail, and he groaned rather  
loudly. His knees were probably bruising my hips, but I couldn't find it in me  
to care.

"Ohh, Jonghyun, no teasing...ahh! Make me come, please!" he moaned,  
his fingernails digging into my back. He sounded desperate.

I decided to agree and began to slowly tug on him. He let out a grunt, bucking  
into my hand, begging me to go faster. I did as he wished, beginning to pump  
faster and get a little rougher.

"Hnngggghh...!" he whimpered, his head resting against the floor as  
the rest of his body arched. He really liked this. I could see a light sheen on  
his skin, his chest getting flushed. "Oh! Close..." was all he could  
pant, giving me a little warning. And so I did the most logical thing. I  
quickly went down his body, taking him in my mouth. "Oh!" he almost  
screamed. His fingers found their way into my hair, pulling, making me take him  
in deeper. I was fine with it. I just wanted him to feel pleasure. I felt him  
hit the back of my throat as he began to buck his hips. My tongue swirled  
skillfully, sucking and pleasuring him. I began to taste his essence and knew  
he was close.

I could hear him continue to moan and grunt, and through all that, I heard a  
very soft warning from his lips of what was about to happen. His muscles  
tensed, and I stroked his toned stomach as he came, making sure to drag out his  
pleasure as long as I could. His fingers twined with mine as he rode out his  
orgasm, his toes curling. He gasped and moaned, "Jong...hyun...!"  
through heavy breaths as I swallowed all that I could. He came for quite a long  
time, and I hoped that this was the best experience he had ever had. I gently  
licked him clean, seeing his thigh twitch.

When it was done, I pulled up his pants the rest of the way, buttoned and  
zipped them. Taemin was still dazed from what just happened. I crawled up to  
him, giving him a very innocent kiss on the lips. He returned it barely, seemingly  
exhausted.

"Oh my god..." He breathed, closing his eyes. Sweat had formed on his  
brow and he swiped it away.

"Was it good?" I whispered, wanting all honesty. I just wanted to  
make him feel as much pleasure as I could.

Taemin was still catching his breath, but he managed to say, "Oh my god,  
yes. It was so good. It felt amazing. I couldn't have even imagined it being  
that good."

Did that mean he imagined me doing this before? I smiled. I was glowing. Not in  
the same way Taemin was, but glowing all the same. I was elated to had made him  
feel that good. "I'm glad," I kissed his hair. I rolled off of him,  
laying next to him on the floor. He turned and cuddled into my chest. His soft  
hair was enchanting and his body heat felt amazing. I kissed the top of his  
head.

"Jonghyun?" he asked.

"Yes?" I murmured, letting my eyes close.

"I love you. I'm so happy that we can be like this, now."

The words shocked me, but I knew I had felt the same way for so long, now.  
"I love you, too. I want to be with you like this forever. I'm and even  
content just laying next to you." I whispered, chuckling. It was true.  
Just being around him made my body buzz.

"Jonghyun, aren't you still...?" he trailed off suggestively,  
motioning to my jeans.

I couldn't ignore the throbbing in my body. "Yeah."

"Do you want me to..?"

I imagined him looking up from being on his knees, his eyes locked with mine as  
I came. Of course, this didn't help my situation. I felt myself twitch.  
"That's ok, babe. You look tired, and we had a long day. I'll take care of  
it later." I kissed his forehead.

Taemin nodded. "Extra-long shower? Maybe I could join you." I felt a  
devilish smile against my chest and I could help but smile, too.

"I think that is a great idea." I turned to look at his sparkling  
eyes. It may had been a long month, but damn, it was fucking worth it.

-End

**A/N: yeah, not the best smut in the  
world, I realize, (I don't like being TOO descriptive) but I do hope you  
enjoyed it! Thanks for reading! :)**


	4. Chapter 4 - Joon X Mir: Music Video

**Couple: Joon and Mir [MBLAQ]**

**Rated: T**

**Warnings: lime, almost lemon**

**Summary: MBLAQ is filming a new music video in which Joon and Mir get a little**  
**up close and personal. That will spark something between the pair that neither**  
**of them expected...YAOI!**

Joon's POV

The upcoming music video was going to be a hit. Mir and I decided to do a duet  
together where, obviously, he was the rapper and I was the soulful singer. We  
had been one of the great power-couples in the group. For some reason people  
liked to ship us together. Was it the glances during concerts? The holding  
hands and hooking arms? Those seemed more like friendly things rather than  
sexual things.

Regardless of the gay-rumor mill, he and I were going to film this music video,  
and honestly, we were going to make it the way the fangirls wanted it. If they  
thought we were gay, we were going to make it that way. I didn't want to admit  
that I couldn't wait.

?(´ε｀ )

Mir's POV

I was pretty nervous for my and Joon's music video. I mean, we were going to be  
all over each other in the couple-y sort of way. Don't get me wrong, I loved  
holding hands, hugging, kissing him on the cheek, but I felt like we were going  
to have to do more to please the fans at this point. I recently realized that  
there were fanfictions being written about us which clearly showed how the  
fangirls wanted us to be. I was not ready for butt-sex, that was for sure (that  
seemed to be a favorite among the fangirls, though). I figured that I could  
handle kissing him because it was just a kiss. Then I began to wonder what kind  
of kiss Joon would want. Would he want the chaste kiss? Probably not,  
considering this was a music video. What about the sweet kiss? Nah, he'd  
probably want it rough. He seemed like one of those guys. So then the hungry  
kiss? That seemed to be the reining champion in this battle. A little flame  
warmed my stomach as I though of kissing him with what I assumed would include  
open mouths. I shuttered. Why was I getting excited about that? Sure, he was  
hot, everyone straight or gay could acknowledge that. It must've been my  
nerves. Yeah. After all, I'd only ever kissed him on the cheek.

?(´ε｀ )

Later that day, Joon and I decided to discuss our options for the music video.

"Ok, so girls or no girls?" I asked, Joon sitting across from me  
writing on legal paper.

He gave me an are-you-serious glance before saying, "No dancing girls,  
obviously. This music video is about us, not some girls shaking their asses in  
the background."

I couldn't think of a music video where we had any of the girls 'shake their  
asses' but I didn't argue. "Ok, so just us. What about the background? The  
scene? Is this going to be outside or inside?" I began to shoot out  
questions.

Joon tapped his pen against his chin, thinking. His eyes seemed to sparkle  
whenever he had an idea and I could tell he had one right then. "How about  
the music video is like a date?" I rose a questioning eyebrow. "Like  
we are filming a couple while they are on a date," he clarified quickly as  
to avoid confusion.

"Ok," I agreed nervously. "So like we are filming a date between  
two guys? You and me?" of this was the case this would be an odd music  
video.

Join stroked his sharp jawline, carefully thinking. "No...how about we  
both are on separate dates, but we keep bumping into each other. Eventually, we  
say 'screw it' to our dates, and we find each other instead."

This scenario sounded like one of those cheesy gay-romance movies, but all in  
all, it wasn't a bad a idea. I was sure the fangirls would appreciate it ad the  
cheesiness. My heart fluttered at the thought of going on a 'date' with Joon.  
Don't think about it like that! I commanded myself, but my brain obviously  
wasn't listening. I nodded, "Ok. So what happens?" I had to open my  
fat mouth. Now I gave Joon all control over the video, which meant it could be  
any kiss he wanted when he wanted. Damn!

Joon gave me a little crooked smile, "I haven't figured it out that far.  
Do you want to help out?"

I but my lip, unsure of what the proper thing to say would be, but I nodded  
anyway. "Well, we could first bump into each other at the beach where we  
are both hanging out with our 'girlfriends'," I started, getting a little  
more confident in myself, "Then we bump into each other while we are on  
our way shopping with them-which me both know is torturous. Finally, we bump  
into each other as we are going out to a fancy dinner. We realize that we  
didn't have a good time with our girlfriends at all, but instead we spent the  
time thinking about each other. Of course, we will have dancing sequences as  
well."

Joon nodded, seeming to like the idea-vomit that just cascaded out if my mouth.  
"I like it. So when will we kiss?" he asked bluntly. My heart stopped  
at the question. What did he mean 'when'?

"Uh..." I wasn't sure how to respond to that one. "I-I don't  
know. I didn't realize that we were actually going to. I knew there was talk of  
it but I figured-"

"Mir," Joon chuckled, "calm down. It's just a kiss. We kiss all  
the time, so it shouldn't bother you."

"B-but that's not on the mouth-"

"What's the difference?" he took my hand from across the table.  
"Don't worry about it, okay? It's not like I'm going to eat your  
face." he laughed, giving my hand a light pat and getting up, moving on to  
the living room. "This isn't a western music video." he chuckled,  
referring to American videos.

"I know, I just...I can't imagine doing it." I said quietly,  
embarrassed to be seen acting this way about a little kiss. A meaningless kiss.

Joon offered a warm smile as I sat down next to him on the leather sofa.  
"Would you like to?" he asked calmly.

"'Would I like to' what?" I didn't understand what he was getting at.  
I felt a little stupid for being so slow.

He just snickered, "Kiss me, you dolt."

I didn't realize how my body would react to simply thinking about him kissing  
me, but I soon figured out that it involved getting very hot and very nervous.  
"Uh-"

"Hey guys!" Seungho walked through the penthouse's door carrying  
papers and files. "I've been looking for female actresses for your music  
video and I think I found a good pair for you two."

I vaguely remembered Joon saying something about 'no girls' but I supposed that  
plan was flushed down the crapper. "Great," Joon said, getting up  
from the couch. He walked over to Seungho, pulling up his skinny jeans that  
were resting low on his hips. Ugh, why was I noticing shit like that?

"Who are they?" I asked.

Seungho pulled out the files. Both had glossy pictures of two women. They were  
both pretty. They had dark, shiny hair and cute smiles. They seemed to be the  
average women of Korea. I supposed that this is what the fangirls would want.  
"Well, they are aspiring actresses and they are very sweet. Talented, too.  
I hired them and they will be around here tomorrow to get acquainted with you  
two."

Joon smiled and nodded. I felt a little tinge of something go through me.  
Jealousy? Why was I jealous? After all, in the end I was getting Joon hyung...

?(´ε｀ )

Joon's POV

Mir was really surprised when I asked him if he wanted to kiss me. I wondered  
if he realized what his facial expressions gave away, though. He could be  
saying no when his eyes are screaming yes. I just wanted to kiss him to let him  
feel it for himself. I wanted him to open his mouth and let his tongue work  
it's way between my lips. To have him curled up in my arms, resting peacefully.  
This was a fantasy that I knew would never unfold. However, I was happy that it  
would have a brief moment of existence during our music video. I could claim  
that all my meaningful looks at him were just my spectacular acting skills.  
That that special kiss wasn't special at all. Just acting.

I could sense that this was going to be difficult for me. I just had terrible  
thoughts about the kiss going wrong. What if I tilted the wrong way, opened my  
mouth at the wrong time or opened too wide, or made the kiss more than what it  
was supposed to be? Was he expecting a touch of the lips or an actual kiss? I  
knew that before we shot the video I needed to find out otherwise I'd go in for  
a full-on make out when he was just looking for a touch.

I had always been a confident person, but Mir was the only one who could make  
me feel self conscious. Did I look ok around him, did I smell nice, did I say  
all the right things? I hoped that just by looking at me it would all seem  
effortless even though I was working my ass off trying to e appealing to him.

The girls were coming around today around noon for lunch and we were going to  
discuss their roles and assign who got who. In the end I supposed it didn't  
really matter because I was going to get who I wanted anyway: Mir.

The doorbell rang and Mir hopped up to get the door while I was setting the  
table. "Hello," I saw him give a slight bow to the girls as he  
welcomed them in. He was always very polite. I decided that it was my turn to  
say hello, so I turned to the girls and did just that.

"Hello, I am Joon and this is Mir," I held out my hand for a shake  
which they both took turns giving.

"Nice to meet you. That's kind of funny because my name is June!"  
June said. This was going to get confusing with all the Joon/June's in the  
house. I smiled and turned to the other girl.

"I am Mei," she said softly, taking my hand. Oh yeah, she would  
definitely go with Mir. She seemed innocent like him and I saw how she gave him  
little glances even in this first meeting. I felt jealous. I would be lying if  
I said I didn't want to punch the bitch for looking at Mir that way. I needed  
to control the jealous rage!

Mir nodded to both of them respectively. "So would you two like to talk  
about our plans for the video?"

"Of course!" June said happily. We all sat at the table together.  
Lunch was being delivered shortly.

"Ok, so here is our outline so far. Read it over and tell us what you  
think." I handed them the legal pad that it was written on.

Mir and I looked at each other as they read the script, their faces changing  
expressions with the mood of the to-be video. I hoped they would like the idea,  
but honestly, if they didn't I would just have to fire them, cuz I was kissing  
Mir. Me. Not any of the girls. Just thinking about them kissing him made my  
blood boil. Mir gave me one of his adorable smiles, sending a spark shooting  
straight to my heart. God, this boy...

"It's very interesting!" Mei said. "So, just to make sure I am  
correct, Mir is going to end up with you?" she pointed her dainty finger  
between him and me.

I wanted to retort YES, GOD YES, HE IS MINE, YOU BITCHES! But instead I calmly  
responded, "Yes. Our fans want some skinship, so we are complying."

The girls exchanged looks of interest to each other. "Skinship. Very nice.  
So what type of skinship will you be providing? This script doesn't  
specify." June asked. He looked like she was holding back some excitement.

I saw a light blush creep up Mir's cheeks. He looked so fucking hot when he was  
playing innocent. "Well, we were thinking kissing." I motioned back  
between Mir and me.

The girls erupted into squeals of excitement. This, I was not expecting. Mir  
turned to me, his eyes begging an explanation. I just shrugged. "Oh my  
goodness! That would be so hot!" Mei said, fanning herself as she  
fangirled. I raised an eyebrow. What the...?

"Omo! So hot!" June exclaimed, clapping happily.

This created some awkward tension between Mir and me. We looked at each other,  
unsure of what to do, exactly. "Well...glad you approve." Mir said.  
Thank god he said something or I would have been staring blankly at them until  
they stopped screaming. Awkward.

"Oh yes, we love skinship in boy-bands! We think it is so cute! You two  
seem like a great couple!" Mei covered her mouth shyly.

"Could you two kiss for us now?" June asked, smiling so much that it  
made my own cheeks hurt.

The question made my eyes widen. "Uh-"

Mir leaned over and kissed my softly on the cheek like he had many times  
before. Even though he kissed me like that before, I still couldn't get used to  
the way my body reacted. Heat radiated from the contact of his lips on my cheek  
down to my neck and eventually to nether regions. It was embarrassing to think  
about.

I didn't want to show my weakness, though. I just chuckled and looked over at  
Mir who was smiling happily to himself, almost like he was giving himself a pat  
on the back. The girls squealed some more, but June finally spoke up. "On  
the mouth!" she said excitedly. My heart skipped a beat jus thinking about  
it

"Well, actually, you might be able to help us with this. You see, we are  
unsure what kind of kiss the fans would want to see. Since you two seem to like  
boy's love and boy bands, maybe you could help us," I said quickly,  
avoiding the kiss conversation.

They seemed more than happy to give their opinion, "Obviously, it has to  
be on the mouth, no questions asked," she looked at Mei who nodded in  
agreement, "It needs to be more than a touch." that's what I wanted  
to hear! "Like, don't just stand there. Make it passionate. Make it seem  
like you want to kiss each other," she seemed to be getting into this role  
of director quite well. I liked the idea, needless to say. I began to write  
these things down, a mortified Mir staring holes through the side of my head.

"Mmhmm," I nodded, writing, "So, anything else?"

They sat there, thinking for a moment, then suddenly Mei said, "Would  
tongue be allowed?" she had absolutely no shame, like a true Fangirl.

I nearly dropped my pen. I knew that I wanted to punch these bitches earlier,  
but now all I wanted to do was thank them! I quickly jotted down 'tongue' and  
put a big star by it with a smirk that I hoped that Mir saw. Mir lost all color  
in is usually vibrant face. Heheh my plan was set in motion.

"Uh, I don't know. I-is that allowed?" Mir asked, voice shaky.

I shrugged. "We could always try. The worst they could say is 'cut'."  
I tried to hide this excitement and major horniness I was feeling. Mir seemed  
even more horrified.

"Yes! That's a great idea!" June clapped he hands together.

Looked like this was going to be a good lunch.

?(´ε｀ )

Mir's POV

I couldn't believe Joon agreed to that intense skinship. I mean, I had come to  
the conclusion that I wanted to kiss him (let's face it, I loved me some  
bromance), but I was only imagining a touch, so obviously no tongues would have  
been involved. Those girls had to come over and ruin everything! I was nervous  
enough already, let alone having to deal with this new anxiety. Ugh. I didn't  
even remember the last person I kissed with tongue. Had I ever even kissed with  
tongue before? I had no clue.

I heard a soft knock at my door. I interrupted my meltdown to answer it. Joon  
was standing there, a bowl of popcorn in his hands along with a cheesy romantic  
movie. I couldn't help but smile.

"You always know how to make me feel better." I said, my worries  
suddenly vanishing.

Joon chuckled, popping some of that buttery popcorn in his mouth. Were his lips  
always that plump...? Eek! I shouldn't have been thinking about that. I  
blushed, but I hoped he didn't notice. "I know," he said smartly.

We sat on my big bed, the DVD player playing the movie 'The Proposal'. It got  
to the part where the characters had to kiss in order to show that they were a  
real couple in front of the guys' parents. I knew that it was supposed to be  
and look awkward, but I hoped that my and Joon's kiss wouldn't be like that. I  
really wanted it to be comfortable for the both of us. He was right. It  
shouldn't be awkward. Hell, I had just kissed him on the cheek earlier that  
day.

"Joon?" I asked quietly.

"Mhmm?" he murmured, resting his head on my shoulder.

I swallowed, trying to gain some confidence. "Are you nervous about the  
kiss in our video?"

He suddenly froze and sat up a little straighter, no longer leaning on my  
shoulder. He cleared his throat. "Well, I suppose I would be lying if I  
said I wasn't." he spoke softly.

Good. At least I wasn't the only one. I nodded, "I just don't want it to  
look awkward, you know? We have to look comfortable with each other. Like we  
really want to kiss."

"No, yeah, I totally agree." he took a sip of sugary soda, refusing  
to look me in the eyes.

I was glad to get that off my chest. "So, what are we going to do?" I  
asked. Joon was probably just as nervous a I was, so I wasn't sure what I  
hoping to gain from this conversation.

"Well, we need to speak honestly." he said, clearing his throat.  
"If we aren't honest with each other it will just make things  
difficult."

I nodded. "Ok." This much was true.

"So Mir, you need to honestly tell me if you want to kiss me during this  
music video." Joon said the words rather quickly and I almost didn't catch  
them, but when I did I felt a little horrified shiver run through me.

This was the one thing I didn't want to be honest about! I mean, I liked  
kissing him on the cheek and snuggling and all that cutesy stuff, but with my  
newly developed feelings, I knew this was going to be different. It would have  
been weird because I couldn't be sure that he felt the same way. A year or more  
ago, if someone had asked me to kiss Joon, I wouldn't have had a problem with  
it. I didn't have these feelings for him then. Back then, he was just a friend  
that I liked to good around with. Now I obviously still liked to goof around with  
him, but my feelings had changed. He had become an intricate part of my life  
and I didn't want to screw this up. But I had promised honesty, so I wasn't  
going to lie to him.

"Yes, I do, hyung." I said quietly. I felt the bed move and I thought  
he was getting up to leave the room out of disgust or something, but instead he  
had turned to face me. My heart pounded so hard that my ribs seemed to ache  
from it.

Joon just smiled in that way he always did. "And I want to kiss you, so we  
don't have a problem, do we?" he patted me roughly on the shoulder. Did I  
hear correctly?

He may have thought that we didn't have a problem, was I sure as hell knew that  
we did. He didn't understand what I meant when I said I wanted to kiss him,  
obviously. Joon was a smart guy, but damn, now was not the time to be dense!

"Joon, I don't think you-" I was cut off with a pair of soft lips  
sealed on mine. My heart nearly exploded. I was so confused at what was  
happening. Time seemed to stop. Joon was...he was kissing me. Joon's lips  
parted over mine, opening beneath my mouth and pushing deeper into mine. He let  
out a soft groan and his breath was hot in my mouth. I almost gasped at the  
heat collecting in my body. I couldn't take this burning, melting, tingling  
feeling in my stomach so I pulled back, pushing him away, my cheeks on fire. My  
thoughts were racing as I wasn't sure which to focus on. There was the fact  
that Joon just kissed me, that I didn't recognize these feelings that were  
stirred up in me, and that I actually wanted this to continue. My hand  
absentmindedly flew to my mouth, pressing lightly, almost trying to figure out  
what this buzzing was under my skin. My eyes widened. "W-what-" I  
needed him to tell me he felt the same way.

"See? No big deal," he whispered, almost smirking. I could feel his  
warm, sweet breath fan across my lips. I sighed shakily. So that's what this  
was about. My heart fell to my stomach. So he didn't feel a thing. That...that  
bastard! I suddenly grew angry, a lump forming in my throat. He didn't fucking  
get it! How could he just mess with me like that? Didn't he see how I felt? Hot  
tears formed in my eyes.

"You don't even get it!" my voice cracked with tears. I hopped up  
from the bed, leaving a surprised Joon in my room as I grabbed my leather coat,  
and rushed out the door. I needed a fucking drink. Now.

?(´ε｀ )

When I made it to the club, I could feel the bass pulsing through my bones. The  
fluorescent, black light ridden place was hopping with people and their dates.  
I could see girls having their 'girl's night out' and guys hopelessly trying to  
pick them up. There were couples dancing-er, well, it looked like procreating,  
but whatever-and drinking in this hot, crowded place. I didn't really like  
being in crowds like this when I didn't have anyone with me, but I supposed I  
would have to suck it up. After all, I needed to be alone to think. Well, and  
to drink.

I got to the bar, the bartender offering me a rough, "What can I get  
ya?"

"I'll have the strawberry twist." I said. I wasn't sure what was in  
it, but as long as it was alcoholic, I couldn't say that I cared.

"Mir?" a soft voice cooed.

I turned around to see Mei, the girl from earlier. "Oh, Mei, hi," I  
said awkwardly, trying to be heard over the pounding music.

"Hey, what are you doing here? Don't you and Joon live together?" her  
wide eyes looked like a little puppy's.

"Yeah, all us guys live together. I just decided I wanted a night out by  
myself," it wasn't exactly a lie. I did want to be alone. I was hoping she  
would get the hint.

"Oh, that's fun," message obviously not received. "You chose a  
great place to hang," she smiled, taking a sip from her drink.

I turned to the bar to see that my drink was ready and I picked it up, paying  
the bartender the ridiculous price for this drink. This better be the best  
drink of my life for it to have cost so much. I took a sip, the burn of alcohol  
instantly soothing me. It tasted good (not $15 'good', but it would do). Like  
strawberry vodka, which was what it probably was.

"Yeah. Seems great," I smiled the best smile I could manage at his  
point.

"So," she said shyly, "Would you like to dance?" she set  
her empty glass down at the bar.

I didn't really want to dance, actually, but I supposed that it would be better  
than throwing a pity party for myself. "Sure, just let me finish  
this." I lifted my drink to my mouth, taking full sips until it was gone.  
Whoa, too much too fast, son. I shook off the slap to the face that the alcohol  
gave me and Mei showed me to the dance floor.

She took my hand in her small one, dragging me behind her. We worked our way  
through masses of people and just when I thought it couldn't get any more  
crowded, it did. We were in the center of it all. Mei became a totally  
different person on the dance floor. Her eyes darkened and she became some  
sex-crazed slut. I blushed at the way her hips swirled and rolled. She was  
obviously trying to get my attention. Her hands crawled up my chest and I felt  
her hips rub against my front. I wanted to tell her to stop, that her dress was  
so small that it could bundle up and give the world a free show at any second,  
but I was too horrified to (and she probably wouldn't have cared). I found  
myself standing there like some dork. I didn't know what to do or how to move.

"Come on, Mir, nowhere is off limits to you," she said biting her lip  
sexily and taking my hands to place them on her swiveling hips. She pressed her  
breasts against me, attempting to seduce me. Oh god, I did not like where this  
was going.

"Listen, Mei, you are a really nice girl, but-" she shut me up as  
she grabbed the front of my pants. Holy shit, Holy shit! She was feeling...oh  
my god, this was awful! She must have really wanted the "D". My  
mouth hung open in shock as she palmed me. Tonight I was getting interrupted  
constantly just to be attacked by people and their horniness! I suppose she  
thought that this would turn me on, but it really didn't. In all honesty, I  
didn't want to be touched there. Like, ever. Well, ok, maybe not 'ever'...  
oddly enough, Joon suddenly came to mind. Dammit! I was supposed to be pissed  
at him, not daydreaming about him!

I pushed her back a little and she seemed surprised. "Mei! I'm not like  
that, ok?" I said, a little more forceful this time.

"What?" she seemed shocked that I would reject her.

"I'm not...I'm not into that." I said awkwardly. I hoped I wasn't  
giving away anything about my feelings towards certain men we both knew.

"Into what? Being touched?" she seemed a little angry now. Why was  
she angry?! She wasn't the one who was attacked by a crazy horny person!

"No, not that. I just...I don't know you that well. We just met  
today," I tried to come up with something fast and hoped that would cover  
my ass.

"Oh I get it," her voice became snarky, "You have a thing for  
June."

I thought she was talking about my Joon hyung for a moment, but realized she  
probably was talking about the other girl I met today. Bullet dodged.  
"What? No!" she was getting ridiculous. I should have stayed at the  
house and locked myself in the bathroom and drank like all other normal  
depressed people did.

"Then why won't you have sex with me?!" she put her hands on her  
hips. Whoa whoa whoa! Who said anything about sex?! I thought we were talking  
about dirty dancing! This girl was one crazy bitch!

"Listen, I think you're drunk. I can drive you home if you want,  
but-"

"As if!" she scoffed, pushing past me to start grinding on another  
guy. What the...what the hell just happened here? I stood there, looking and  
feeling so confused.

To think that she was a whore. It surprised me, obviously. To look at her, you  
wouldn't think that she was like that. I supposed that meant that not all  
people were the way they seemed.

I suddenly had an epiphany. It was a desperate thought, but what if, just like  
Mei, Joon was hiding the way he really felt? No. I was just being stupid again.  
But there was a part of me that wanted it to be true. I wished and hoped that  
he was just acting like he just thought of me as a friend and instead he felt  
the same way about me as I felt about him. God I was pathetic.

?(´ε｀ )

Joon's POV

I couldn't believe what happened. I had let my guard down and I kissed him. It  
wasn't a decision that I intended to make. He just looked so innocent and so  
hot and I didn't know what else to do. Yes, there are a lot of other choices  
besides kissing someone, but that was the only thought that stuck in my mind. I  
was shocked when Mir just ran out of the room after that, too. What did he mean  
'I didn't get it'? Of course I got it. I...I loved him. He was the one who  
didn't get it! What was he thinking? That I just kissed him to mock him? Why  
the hell would he think that? I only kissed people if I wanted to, so obviously  
I wanted to.

Of course, I wanted to go after him to explain my feelings. But I knew that he  
needed to be alone for a while. Plus, I wouldn't have been able to find him if  
I tried. Where did one go if they were pissed and depressed? I wasn't entirely  
sure. Only two hours had passed until I heard the door open. Thinking it was  
Mir, I got up and went to the door. It was him.

"Where the hell did you go?" I asked incredulously. Mir looked a  
little disheveled and surprised. This in-turn surprised me. "Are you  
okay?" I asked, resting a hand on his shoulder. He quickly shook my hand  
off and plunked himself down on the couch. Brrr...

"I was...attacked," he said breathlessly.

I suddenly grew alarmed. Who dared to hurt my Mir hyung?! "What?! Are you  
serious? What happened? Tell me everything." I sat next to him and when I  
touched his shoulder this time, he didn't move away.

His eyes became thoughtful as he spoke. "So I went to that club down the  
street, 'Neon Berry', to get a drink and whatever when suddenly Mei-the girl  
from today-saw me and said hello." I got angry, knowing where this was going.  
I knew I couldn't trust those bitches! "Well, I didn't want to, but she  
made me dance with her. Then, she started getting all slutty and wanting me to  
touch her," this made me seethe with anger, "Then she...well.."  
he made a cupped hand motion and I grew horrified. She cupped my Mir's sweet  
junk?! This was proposterous!

I sat there for a moment, unable to speak because of this anger building up  
inside of me. How dare she treat Mir that way?! It was inexcusable! Only I was  
allowed to touch him like that! (not that I ever had, but there was always a  
chance) "I'm so sorry, Mir," I slung an arm over his shoulders,  
"I'll fire her tomorrow, okay?"

Mir shook his head, almost chuckling. "That's okay. She was probably just  
drunk out of her mind." he waved his hand, dismissing it. "It just  
caught me off guard." he seemed worn out.

"As long as you are sure," I said, trying not to express how much I  
wished I could fire her. Mir nodded. He really was too nice sometimes. I pat  
his back, wanting to attack him, myself. I supposed I shouldn't have blamed  
Mei. Mir was very attractive and hard to resist. It seemed everyone but Mir saw  
that. I decided that I had stalled long enough and brought up the topic that we  
were both dreading to talk about. "About that kiss-"

"It's fine." Mir said choppily. He ran his hands through his hair,  
letting out a sigh. I didn't want to give up that easily, though.

"No, Mir, it isn't. I need to talk to you about this." I demanded,  
facing him head-on. He caught the serious look in my eye and returned the gaze.  
It made tingles bubble up to the surface of my skin.

"Okay. What do you want to say?" he asked softly, every once and a  
while his eyes meeting mine.

The words collected in my throat, but I couldn't get them to come out. It was  
like when you were trying to admit to your parents that they were right. It  
just didn't come easily. "Mir," I said, for the first time in my life  
my voice shook. Mir noticed. "That kiss..." I could force anyone  
words out. It was like my throat closed up. My body was rebelling against what  
I really wanted. Shit!

"I know. You're going to say that it was a mistake. It was just a test. I  
get it." Mir's voice became even softer, barely above a whisper as he  
fumbled with his fingers. He made it sound like he really did want to kiss me.  
Like he really did have feelings for me. My heart pounded a little harder.  
Maybe he did...

"That's not what I was going to say." I said, equally soft. This  
remark made Mir look up at me, surprise written all over his beautiful face.  
God I just wanted to admit how I felt, but I couldn't face rejection. If he  
didn't feel the same way it would be eternally awkward in the house. Not to  
mention I would be heartbroken.

Just as I was about to admit the thing I had been wanting to say for so long,  
we heard a whiny voice.

"What the hell are you guys doing up?" G.O. grumbled, coming from the  
hallway. He was obviously sleeping just moments ago. Damn you for ruining the  
moment! I would never get to confess to Mir! My confidence was now shot.

"Mir went out and I was just waiting up for him," I conveniently  
lied. It sounded true enough.

G.O. seemed like he would have been more interested with a pile of cat poop.  
"Great. Now could you two go talk in your own rooms? We can hear you down  
the hallway."

It wasn't like we were making tons of noise, but I agreed. At least we would be  
in private in one of our rooms. Mir and I got up and he led me into his room so  
he could get into his pjs. I was already in mine.

We shut the door and my heart flew back up to my throat. I was totally alone.  
With Mir. In his room. I knew that I was in this same situation only hours ago,  
but it was different now. There was this tension that we both could feel. Was  
it sexual tension? I sure as hell hoped so.

"Okay, so what were we taking about?" I asked. I already knew, of  
course, I just wanted to hear Mir say it.

"The kiss," he mumbled as he undid his jeans. Don't look don't look  
don't look...totally looked. Now I was awkwardly turned on to see him in  
nothing but his boxers. Of course, I had seen this before, but it was different  
now, obviously. He slipped on some loose pj pants, not bothering to slip on a  
shirt. I thanked god for that. At least I would get to see some of his gorgeous  
body. I kind of had the urge to whip my shirt off and see what he did. After  
all, he had told me he liked my body before.

"Ah, yes, the kiss," I sat down on his bed, the springs creaking  
beneath my weight. "Well, would you mind if I asked you how it made you  
feel?"

Mir froze in mid turn, sitting down stiffly. Was it that bad to kiss me or  
something? "I-I don't want to say."

I groaned in frustration, making Mir eye me. "Then neither do I!" I  
exclaimed rather childishly. I took a deep breath. "Listen, we are filming  
tomorrow. Can we just forget this happened until after the video?" I  
seriously didn't want to forget. I wanted to remember and relive the moment  
when his soft lips were against mine. When I opened our mouths and felt the  
heat from him. I shivered, biting my lip at the thought. I just wanted to grab  
him right then, to plant another kiss on his perfect mouth, but I didn't. I  
couldn't. Not when I didn't know how he felt about about me.

Mir looked like he was in a far-off world when he answered. "Okay."

Lying to him was harder than just admitting that I was in love with him.

?(´ε｀ )

Mir's POV

Things that night had gone back to normal after we decided it would be best to  
forget about it. I was back to my giddy self and Joon was back to being my  
partner in crime. It was odd to have these feelings about him seeing as we had  
been friends for so long. I constantly felt like something was missing when I  
was around him now, or that there was awkward tension lingering in the air. I  
wondered if he felt it, too. Honestly, I didn't want to forget the kiss because  
it meant that, even for just a small moment, that Joon wanted to kiss me. He  
wanted my mouth on his. That was a big deal. Sure, it wasn't the butt-sex that  
all the fangirls wanted, but it was pretty good.

"Mir, the girls are here. Ready to film?" Joon yelled from the living  
room. We were all dressed up in our every-day clothes, suits were set aside for  
the dinner scene. I was excited to be filming a music video that was  
exclusively for Joon and I. It was something that we hadn't done before.

"Coming!" I said as I raced out to the living room. June was standing  
next to Joon, and I saw Mei standing off my herself, waiting for me. She looked  
at me with wide, horrified eyes.

"Mir, please accept my sincerest apologies," she bowed deeply in  
front of me, taking me by surprise. "I believe I had a little too much to  
drink last night." she admitted embarrassingly.

I was touched (figuratively and literally) by her. "That is quite alright,  
Mei. I understand." she came up from her bow, a soft smile on he face. At  
least I now knew that she only turned into a sex maniac when she was drinking.  
Maybe Joon worked the same way, hehehe. Joon looked over at me with a smile. I  
wasn't sure if he persposely tried to make it sexy, but damn, it turned out  
that way. I lost my breath more often by just looking at him than actually  
exercising. I hoped against hope that he would flash his abs in this video. I  
mean, he did flash his abs at concerts all the time. It was time to have it  
documented!

"Okay, let's roll," Joon grabbed the car keys and we were headed off  
to our destination.

When we made it to the set, the director instructed us to get into our beach  
wear. We would be shooting a poolside scene instead of an ocean scene. I was  
fine with that. In all honesty, I was a little self-conscious about my body. I  
was defined, sure, even had a little abs, but nothing like Joon hyung. I found  
that whenever he had his shirt off, or he lifted it provocatively like he  
always seemed to do, I caught myself staring. I was practically drooling most  
of the time.

We all changed into our bathing suits, June in a one piece with pokadots, and  
Mei was in a plain two piece. It showed off much of her gingerbread...(when I  
said gingerbread, I wasn't talking about the cookies). Joon walked out in his  
swimming trunks and I thought that a river of drool would escape my mouth. It  
practically had. His delicious abs were very prominent and given a nice spritz  
of water to make them glisten. Ohhhmyyygoodd...

Join walked over to me with a water sprayer. "Hey," he said with a  
smile. Oh, those gorgeous v-lines. I wanted to kiss them.

"Hey," I said shakily even though I tried my best to sound confident.  
I suddenly felt cold water misting my stomach. "Ah! Jeez, give a guy time  
to flee, eh?" I chuckled, backing away from the water.

"Oh come on, I need to get you all juiced up for the shoot," he said,  
sounding rather seductive. Maybe I was just imagining that everything he said  
sounded sexy, but I was totally ok with that fantasy world.

"No you don't. We got you in the shot, no one will be looking at me,"  
I said jokingly. I meant every word though. Joon shook his head and became  
rather serious

"Don't say that. I will be looking at you," he winked and gave me a  
little slap on the arm before he put the water bottle down and got into his  
place for the first scene. I couldn't believe what he said. It meant more to me  
than having every Fangirl telling me they would be looking at me (sorry  
fangirls). Joon...he would be looking at me even though he could be looking  
anywhere else.

When the scene started, we all acted like we were having a good time with our  
girlfriends at the pool, the extras milling around in the background. Joon  
began to sing in that mesmerizing way he always had and soon after, my rapping  
segment came around. I let my soul leak out into the music, wanting to be the  
best for my Joonie. Well, he wasn't mine, per-say, but at least I was with him.  
I wasn't sure if it was the acting for the scene or what, but Joon gave me those  
sexy glances that he gave during concerts to the crowds. They were boring  
through me like lasers. My stomach filled with hyperactive butterflies. He bit  
his lip. This was getting unfair. I mean, was it even possible for people to be  
that sexy? Was it legal?!

The slight dancing segment came when we first 'bumped' into each other. During  
his whole segment of singing, he looked right into my eyes. I couldn't help but  
look right at his rippling muscles. I hope he couldn't tell I was staring.

It got to my part and as I rapped, he cirlced me, coming up to stroke my arm or  
simply look at me like I was a dessert. The background people danced in  
syncrinization, surrounding the two of us. I knew the next segment would be  
coming up soon.

I was disappointed when the scene ended, but I knew that we would have more to  
film. Next was the shopping scene where we had to look bored out of our minds  
while our girlfriends shopped happily, making us carry all their bags. This  
would be easy considering shopping with girlfriends was a horror.

When we arrived on location we were already dressed in our normal clothes and  
prepped up with makeup. As the scene started, both my and Joon's arms were  
adorned with shopping bags and we were standing in the blistering heat as our  
girlfriends looked around. We caught each others eyes again, Joon being the  
confident one and walking over to me, singing his lines. It was like all of  
those beautiful words were just meant for me. I knew that they were meant for  
my character, but I felt like they were all mine.

As our girlfriends came to find us, he gave me one last wink and we were  
dragged off in different directions.

The dinner scene would be the most exciting. This was where our kiss happened.  
My heart was already beating a thousand beats per minute and it was only  
getting worse. We were both sitting in this posh restaurant, dressed up in  
suits and sitting at cozy tables with our girlfriends. We put on our bored  
faces that were mixed with a little disappointment. The singing went on, the  
waiters dancing. Everyone was happy and dancing except for us two. We stole  
glances at each other, and I was actually embarrassed because I seriously could  
not stop staring at him. I supposed it was okay because my character was just  
as crazy as I was.

I could tell that our scene was coming up as the tone of the music changed and  
I got ready. We both got up from our tables, making our way I've to one  
another. I was getting nervous for what was about to happen. We both stepped  
outside the restaurant, the sun almost swallowed up in the sky and the scent of  
lavender filled the air. It felt like the cameras weren't there. Like I had  
just come back from a great date with Joon. All that was left was the goodnight  
kiss.

I wasn't sure how this was going to be done, but I heard someone off the set  
exclaim, "Now!" and I knew that was our cue. My heart was in my  
throat as I looked at Joon. All I wanted was to kiss those perfect lips, but I  
was frozen. I couldn't find it in me to move. Join sensed my reluctance and he  
gently pushed me back to a pillar that was a part of the restaurant. There was  
a soft glow coming from the outdoor lighting that made Joon's eyes look warm  
and his skin look silky. I let my eyes slowly close as he had me pinned and was  
leaning in, a small smile on his lips.

When his mouth touched mine, explosions went off in my stomach and my limbs  
felt like jello. My heart sang as he opened his mouth, guiding mine. I felt his  
hand slide into my hair, cupping the back of my head. His lips were warm and  
firm and comforting. I felt secure when he held me as his tongue touched my  
lips. A flame erupted in me. Before I could truly begin to enjoy the kiss (and  
before I could get any tongue action), the director said 'cut'. Joon pulled  
back slowly, licking his lips as if to taste me. I bit my teased lip, wishing  
that I could pull him back for more.

Joon's POV

That kiss. It didn't even matter how simple it was, the feeling in my body was  
amazing. I felt like an engine being revved up and all I wanted to do was go  
one hundred miles an hour. Let's just say I'd like to ride Mir's highway any  
day.

I didn't bother getting out of my suit, rushing to Mir. The music video was  
over and I wanted to tell him some things. A lot of things. I found the  
director and asked him where Mir was.

"He's on the roof." he said simply.

"The roof?" I questioned. I suddenly felt sly, realizing that that  
would be a perfect place for our first proper makeout. "Thanks," I  
said as I trotted up the endless flights of stairs. My heart was pounding  
against my ribcage as I made it to the top, almost afraid to open the door to  
the roof. I swallowed my nervousness and pushed the door open. Indeed Mir was  
there, looking at the sky that was now adorned with stars. I walked across the  
flat roof over to him. I knew that this was that stereotypical moment in which  
I was supposed to grab him and being to suck face, but I wanted to get a few  
things of my chest first. But sucking face would definitely come soon.

"Hey," he said softly, the full moon casting shadows on his perfect  
cheekbones and lips.

"Hey," I said back, leaning against the brick half-wall that he was  
looking over. "Mir?" I asked rather awkwardly.

"Hm?" he seemed calm and maybe even a little bit tired from the day's  
events.

"Can I tell you something?"

"Of course. What is it?" he looked at me momentarily, his eyes  
sparkling.

This was the difficult part. The confession. My heart began to pitter patter,  
my legs feeling jumpy. I took a deep, calming breath before speaking.  
"I think our music video turned out great," I started, paying close  
attention for his reaction.

He smiled, "Yeah, it was pretty good." he agreed. This was my cue to  
continue.

"Listen, I know it may have been awkward for you, but I...really enjoyed  
our kiss." my voice was getting quieter and quieter and I couldn't control  
it. Damn my nerves!

Mir was silent for a moment and I was screaming on the inside as I waited for a  
response. Please...

"I-I did, too," he stuttered, "But are you talking about the  
kiss during the video, or...before that?" he bit his lip and I could see  
that he was embarrassed for asking. I almost let out a sigh of relief.

"What do you think?" I asked rather provocatively, hoping he would  
understand what I was trying to get across. I turned to him, my hand crawling  
towards his. He licked his lips as I took his hand in mine, lacing out fingers  
through each other. I could feel his erratic pulse through his soft hand.

"I-I don't know," he said nervously. I backed him against a brick  
wall that was near the door, my free hand on one side of his face against the  
wall. I took another step. Another. There were only inches between our mouths  
and I could feel the electricity buzzing from him.

"I think you DO know," I whispered tilting my head as my lips brushed  
against his. I began to ghost my lips over his, initiating them in a  
featherlight tease. "Hmm? Don't you?" Mir let a sigh escape and his  
warm breath washed over my lips. I had to hold back, even of it was for just a  
moment longer.

"Yes..." he whispered, his body squirming against mine.  
"Mmm...Joon?"

"Hm?" I brushed my lips across his jaw.

"Kiss me already," he whispered. I could deny his request.

My mouth came down on his softly, parting his lips in one swift movement. He  
immediately wrapped his arms around my neck, pulling me closer. My heart was  
pounding in my ears and my dopamine was rushing through my brain. I felt my  
skin blister with heat as Mir let out a soft groan. Each kiss became more  
intense and deeper than the last, our mouth slipping over each others. I  
couldn't help myself as I slid my hands in his blazer, feeling his strong back  
and stomach. His skin was just as hot as mine was under that dress shirt. His  
fingers were rooted in my hair, pulling desperately to the point where it was  
almost painful, but at the same time it was the hottest thing I had ever  
experienced.

I couldn't get enough of the soft moans that were being let out against my  
lips, or the desperation that was leaking from these kisses. He angled my head  
further, getting a better angle to slide his tongue inside. The kisses became  
hot and wet as my tongue searched his mouth curiously, flirting with the roof  
of his mouth and the back of his throat. The warm buzzing from our soft moans  
only fueled our intensity. This moment was euphoric.

My hands got curious and I slid them down to cup his ass. A moan erupted from  
him as he rested his head against the wall, our kisses broken.

"You like that?" I whispered in his ear as I squeezed his firm ass.  
God, it was so nice. I pressed heavy kisses to his jaw and began to knead his  
earlobe with my teeth. His hips involuntarily arched and I felt him begin to  
harden against me. He clutched on to me, panting.

"Mmm yes...touch me more," he said between rough breaths.

"Where?" I asked simply to tease him. "Here?" I squeezed  
his ass again, making him grunt. "Or maybe here?" I slid a hand under  
his dress shirt, my fingers spreading out on his silky skin. I let my  
fingernails lightly tease him on the way down his toned stomach. He simply bit  
his swollen lip to keep from making a noise. I felt him quiver. "What  
about here?" I whispered, my tongue crawling up the arch of his ear as I  
cupped the front of his pants, palming him. He instantly got harder.

"Ooh! Yes, there, there! Ahh!" he moaned and panted.

"Mmm," I murmured, "You sound so hot when you moan," I  
couldn't help telling him everything that was running around in my mind. I  
wanted him to talk dirty right back at me.

"Just fucking touch me, Joon!" he growled, his voice raw with  
emotion. I supposed that was dirty enough. It sent a heated shiver down my  
spine. I wanted to make him happy. Extremely happy. But my conscience wasn't so  
sure. we had just found out about each other. Was it smart to jump into acts  
such as these? I desperately wanted to ignore these thoughts, but I couldn't. I  
needed to be sure.

"Are you sure?" I asked. I wanted him to approve and tell me exactly  
what he wanted. Ask me...tell me to touch you again.

Mir mewled, his head rocking from side to side. "Joon..." he  
whimpered, grinding up into my hand. He had one arm around my neck and the othe  
slid down. He slid his hand down his pants, beginning to touch himself.  
Although this was an erotic sight, I wasn't about to have that happen. I pulled  
out his hand, hearing him groan. "It hurts, hyung," he moaned. All  
I wanted to do was make him feel good.

"Just tell me what you want me to do," I said softly. I rubbed little  
circles on his back.

"I want...you to touch me," he begged breathlessly, "I want to  
come. Now." he said impatiently. He bit his lip, hips still rolling  
against my hand. I immediately got ten times harder and I was beginning to  
understand his urgency.

He was very sure about this, so I had nothing to feel guilty about, I resolved  
in my head. I wanted to pleasure him as much as I could, making him come just  
the way he wanted. I moved in, my mouth connecting with his once again. I  
lifted him up and he instantly wrapped his legs around my waist. He unbuttoned  
a few of my dress shirt buttons, sliding his fingers over the smooth skin of my  
collarbone. The electricity from his fingertips shocked me as I gasped against  
his mouth. his tongue darted in, slipping and twisting and massaging mine. He  
was very skilled with his tongue and I began to wonder how skilled he was in  
other ways. I pressed him against the wall using my body so that he would say  
there without me holding him. My hand reached down and-

"OMO!" I heard females scream giddily. Mei and June.

I was so shocked that I pulled back, catching Mir in my arms. I was totally  
mortified for having been caught doing that. Obviously it was a surprise that  
was an immediate boner kill for both of us.

Mir and I looked back and forth at each other, noticing that our swollen lips  
and little love marks would give away what was in the process of happening. I  
panicked.

"Uh, sorry, we were just-"

"Making out!" Mei and June squealed. They fanned themselves, unable  
to take their eyes off such a spectacle.

"Uhh-" Mir started, but quickly stopped. I mean his legs were around  
my waist for god's sake, this could only be for one reason and the girls knew  
that.

"I knew it!" June clapped her hands happily. "Oh, that was ten  
times better than any kiss we could have hoped for!"

I stole a glance from Mir. She was right. It was the best kiss we could have  
hoped for. I looked him lovingly in the eyes and he shared the expression. God,  
I loved him.

- End

**A/N: sorry for the abrupt ending! I was  
going to make it lemony, but the rating I initially chose for this one was T,  
so I wanted to stick with that. Don't worry, in the future there will be  
JoonMir lemons! (They are my fave couple, after all) Anyway, thanks for  
reading, commenting, following, and favoriting! :)**

**I noticed these are getting longer and longer as time goes on...sorry about that! ;D **

**Any suggestions for a couple or a story you want to see? Let me know! **


	5. Chapter 5 - Jonghyun X Key: A Massage

**Couple: Key and Jonghyun [SHINee]  
Rated: M  
Summary: Key is feeling very tense from dance practice and Jonghyun persuades him to accept a massage. This leads to tension of a different kind...YAOI! **

**Key's POV**

I got back from the dance studio, my hamstrings and butt muscles feeling unbelievably tense. I tried to think of what could have made them that way, but I quickly dismissed the thought. There were so many dances to memorize and I wasn't about to go through each one to see which one hurt the most.

I chucked my phone and keys on the kitchen counter, plopping myself down on the couch. Even sitting on my butt hurt. I groaned as I kneaded at the sore muscles, trying to find some way to relieve the pain. It wasn't working at all. I grunted angrily, huffing to myself and still trying to massage my sore legs and butt.

I heard someone whistling in the hallway leading up to the living room, but I didn't bother stopping the massaging. God, my muscles were so tight! The whistling turned out to be Jonghyun walking to the kitchen, grabbing a Gatorade out of the fridge. He was in a black wife-beater that clung to his slightly sweaty body, his sweat pants rolled to rest low on his hips. I wondered why I was noticing his body so much. It seemed weird, but at the same time, he was my hyung, so it wasn't. He walked into the living room, stopping and coughing awkwardly as he watched me try and soothe my sore muscles.

"Need some alone time, eh, Key?" he smirked, taking a sip of that blue drink. I laughed without humor.

"Ha-ha, you're so funny." I scoffed, still being tortured by my stiff muscles. Ugh! Would this torture never end?! "I am as sore as balls today because of my workout in the studio, for your information."

"Hmm," Jonghyun nodded, a smile creeping up in his thick lips, "Yeah, my balls get sore sometimes, too." he sniggered. I wasn't sure of he was just trying to make this more sexual than it needed to be, but I glared at him regardlessly.

I rolled my eyes at him, "Aren't you just a barrel of laughs today," I said sarcastically, stil rubbing. Jonghyun chuckled at my humor and sat next to me on the couch even though I was taking up most of the space with my legs. He scooted over some, picking up my legs and setting them on his lap. I gave him a questioning look. "What are you doing?"

"Helping you. I am actually very good at this," he took my bare foot in his hands, his thumbs rotating and kneading into my arch. I didn't want to admit how good it felt. If foot-gasms were possible, then I was about to have one. I rested my head back on the arm of the couch.

"Mmm, you really are good at that," I hated to admit.

Jonghyun chuckled, "I wouldn't say I was unless I was." he began to press into the balls of my feet, massaging deeply. I felt my muscles loosen and relax at his touches. his hand left my foot to work on the neglected one, massaging it just as he had the other foot. Before long, that foot was finished, too, and I was a little disappointed in that. I was beginning to feel really good when Jonghyun touched me. Okay, so that sounded strange...but at the same time, it was very true. I wanted to ignore the tingles that traveled up my leg when he was massaging my feet, but couldn't. I wanted him to massage more of me. "Lay on the floor on your stomach," Jonghyun said, bringing me out of my trance.

Wait...what did he just ask me to do?

I cocked my head at him, questioning, but he just rolled his eyes, "Just do it." he said impatiently. I decided to agree seeing as my body was getting increasingly stiff and sore and he seemed I be the only solution. I hoped he could help.

I laid on my stomach, resting my face on my crossed forearms in front of me. I closed my eyes, trying to mentally calm myself. This seemed like much too intimate a thing to do with my hyung, but I ignored the pestering feeling. I just needed relief from my aching muscles.

The heels on Jinghyun's hands kneaded my shoulders, almost making me moan with how good it felt. God, he really was good at this. "Where did you learn how to do this?" I asked, trying not to sound like I was in total bliss with him pressing on my tender muscles like that.

Jinghyun's velvety voice came out, "I'm not really sure. One day someone asked me for a massage so I gave it to them. I ended up being pretty good at it." Sure, now he's modest, I thought.

Pretty good? That didn't even scratch the surface. This was amazing.

His hot palms traveled softly down my back, fingers trailing over the vertebrae. I felt a shiver go through me with the intimate touch. I could feel myself heating up and I hoped that Jonghyun wouldn't notice. I bit my lip to keep from making an embarrassing sound.

I could feel my muscles loosen and relax, the tightness replaced with a conforming tingling warmth. I closed my eyes, relishing in the feeling of Jonghyun's hands on me. He continued to move downward, his hands still moving in memorizing patterns. Almost my whole back was completely relaxed. I was about to say 'thank you' when his hands left my back and before I knew it, were massaging my legs. I groaned at the feeling of my hamstrings being loosened, much to my embarrassment. I could almost hear him smirking.

"Tight muscles, eh?" he teased, hands moving harder into the tender backs of my legs.

"S-shut up," I stammered, trying not to get totally turned on by what his hands were doing to me. I hadn't realized how sensual a massage could be.

He just chuckled, his large, strong hands moving upward on the backs of my legs. Little warning bells went off in my head, telling me that his touches were getting more intimate (whether he intended them to be or not). I wasn't sure how much I could handle. Suddenly, his hands were on my ass, groping and massaging the sore muscles there. I choked back a moan, heat pooling in my stomach. This situation was getting terribly out of hand. I bit my lip, nearly chewing it to keep from making any sexual sounds. If anyone knew anything about me, they would most likely knew what a vocal person I was. I was vocal in everything. I sang in the shower, I sang as I cooked, and I definitely made some slutty noises while being fucked. That was all I could think about, of course.

I rested my head in my forearms, totally embarrassed to even feel these things towards Jonghyun. I felt his hands freeze, although they still remained on my ass, rubbing sweetly. "Does Key like it when I touch him there?" He said so cutely that it could only be dirty. Jonghyun's hot breath caressed the shell of my ear. I was mortified. How the hell could he tell I liked it?!

"N-no!" I said not-too-confidently. Of course, he noticed.

"Mmm, Key, you know you could just admit it. I won't judge you. It feels nice, doesn't it?" he gave my ass another squeeze and this time I couldn't hold a little noise from escaping my lips. My cheeks flushed and I tried not to squirm, but it was mission impossible.

I whimpered, hating to be proved wrong. "Yes..." I buried my face ino the carpet, shielding my face with my hands. Jonghyun just laughed softly, hands trailing up my back. It sent a shiver through my body. I couldn't believe how embarrassing this was. My body was betraying me! I felt so hot and gooey like a marshmallow right out of a campfire. It felt so good, but I was ashamed because I was feeling this way about Jonghyun, my little puppy-person. I shouldn't have felt this way when he touched me!

I heard Jonghyun shifting next to me, laying down, his hand hot on the small of my back. I turned my head and peaked through my fingers to see that gorgeous hunk of man staring back at me with a sparkle in his eyes, that stupid smile on his beautiful face. he was laying in his side, his hair looking perfectly tousled and his arms looking unbelievably delicious. He had those veins that ran down his biceps into his forearms. Those veins that made women's ovaries explode...

"What's wrong, Key?" he asked. I knew he was just trying to tease me and get me embarrassed. And damn did it work. I couldn't even form words. He was so close to me, his body radiating heat. I could smell his cologne, the manly, musky, minty scent invading my senses. God, why did he have to look and smell and be so perfect! It wasn't helping my situation!

"You know damn well what's wrong," I said quietly as soon as I remembered my language.

He gave me his signature innocent puppy look, "Why, whatever do you mean?" I have him a death stare that could have made Satan himself cry, but he didn't budge. "Oh," he said in mock surprise. "You mean this?" and he grabbed my ass again, squeezing the softness to his content. I yelped embarrassingly, trying to get away which only resulted in Jonghyun yanking me closer. We were both laying on our sides, facing each other. The tip of his nose almost brushed mine, his breath ghosting over my lips. My mouth suddenly felt dry and I swallowed. I hoped he didn't hear. "Key," he whispered, "I think I can help you with something else, too," his voice was just a murmur, and I wondered what he was talking about, but then his thigh rubbed against the tent in my sweatpants. I held back a struggled moan. The tingles in my body were becoming searing like lava in my veins. "Something more than just sore muscles."

I melted at his words. I just wanted to give in completely and surrender myself to him. If it felt that good to have him massage me, I could only wonder what it would have felt like to have him fuck me. Thinking about it made me hotter. I let my hands unveil my face, Jonghyun watching me with interest. I wanted so badly to give in to my desires. It wasn't worth refuting them any longer.

I let my hands come to his face, his skin silky smooth under my palms. He made a little humming noise as my thumbs and fingers traveled over his cheekbones and jaw. My fingertips were instantly drawn to those thick, beautiful lips of his. I had an overwhelming desire to touch them, and I did, letting my fingertips gently brush over the soft skin. I felt his lips move underneath my fingers and I realized he was kissing my fingertips, moving down to my palm and the inside of my wrist. I was becoming putty in his obviously experienced hands. Those little kisses were intimate, but still very sweet. It made numbing heat travel throughout my body. I came in closer, my hands traveling down his chiseled chest, feeling the hard, rippling muscles underneath that tank top. I could see his nipples poke his shirt, making me insanely curious as to what they looked like. Sure, I had seen them before, but these were different circumstances. I let my thumb graze over the clothed bud, hearing an impatient sigh. No matter how much I touched him, he didn't do anything until I was ready. He wanted me to initiate. I slid my hands further down as I pressed my lips to his cautiously. Jonghyun took it from there.

While I was usually very against anyone touching my perfect hair, fearing that it would get messy, when Jonghyun sunk his fingers into my hair it just felt right. Natural. His lips opened and kissed me deeper, pulling my hair to get me closer. I almost whimpered a little bit at the kinky feeling of him yanking on my hair. He pulled hard enough to where it caused some pain, but that was nothing compared to the amount of satisfaction I was getting from his full, wet lips. I actually kind of liked it.

I remembered that my hands were still located on his abs, and I wanted - needed - to feel the rest of his body. I slid them under his shirt, feeling him shiver under my fingertips. His hands tugged on my hair one last time before he let them travel over my shoulders and into the dips of my collarbones. His soft touches sent electricity into ever fiber of my being, all the way from head to toe. I wanted him to touch more of me, to get rough, not to treat me as if I was delicate.

As my fingers explored the canals of his abs, I felt them flutter, a struggled gasp escaping from his lips. Rather suddenly, he came up from my neck and he caught my lower lip between his, sucking and wetting with his tongue. The wet muscle caused a shock wave to go through me, just wanting to taste that tongue of his. I knew he must have tasted delicious. He switched gears and pulled on my lip with his teeth, letting it snap back to my mouth. Everything he did was incredibly hot. We were suddenly being rolled over, Jonghyun asserting his dominance as he topped me. For some reason, I couldn't have cared less. I just wanted him so badly. I knew that I could drive him crazy, too. As our mouths stayed connected, my tongue took its time traveling back and forth across his teeth, sliding in some kind of rhythm with his own pink muscle. I couldn't hold back a moan against his mouth as his one hand cupped my ass roughly.

"What's... with your fascination...with..my ass?" I asked between pants and kisses. I tried not to let him know how much I loved it when he touched me there.

"Mmm, your ass is so soft," he murmured against my lips, his words making my cheeks heat up even more "I just wanna be inside you, baby. I bet you're so tight and hot," his husky, sexy tone actually made me question why I wasn't demanding him to fuck me right here, right now. He traveled to my ear, sucking on the lobe. That hot tongue was going to be my undoing and I knew it. I couldn't do anything but lay back and let him ravish me. My mind was confused. It started with a massage, so how in the hell did it end up here?!

"Ahh...!" I breathed in sharply as he opened my button down shirt. I couldn't even respond as he slid it off my arms and tossed it to the side. I was too hot and horny to refute his advancements. I tried to cover myself, embarrassed to be seen topless around the most muscular guy in SHINee. I didn't have the same kind of muscle that Jonghyun had. I was lean and toned, had a six-pack, but I wasn't chiseled like he was. I could feel my chest and neck burning with embarrassment.

Jonghyun took my wrists against my wishes, an pinned them above my head. I wondered I he realized how nervous, but at the same time wanting, I was. I could see his feelings in his dark chocolate eyes. It was all passion and lust, like one would expect, but I thought I saw something else twinkling in them.

"Don't cover yourself, baby," he whispered hotly into my ear. A satisfying shiver went down my spine. "You're beautiful," he began to place light, open mouthed kisses on my neck, sucking and biting every so often.

"Nghh..." I rolled my head to the side, giving in to his little bites. He made an addicting heat spread through my body, melting every part of my body with his smoldering touches and kisses. He let my hands go, realizing I wouldn't try to stop him from giving me this pleasure. I panted as he made it to my collarbones, gently sucking on the dip of the bone there, his tongue flicking back and forth over the skin. I couldn't stop these embarrassing noises from escaping me. They were mixtures of gasps and moans, sometimes grunts. It just felt so good, I couldn't control it. I brought my hand to my mouth, smothering any more sounds that could escape. I could feel Jonghyun's body buzzing above mine. He traveled in between my pecks, his lips softly parting and catching. His teeth would graze my skin, dragging me farther down in this sinfully lust-filled moment. Against my will, I let out a struggled 'ah', and Jonghyun noticed.

I felt his lips tickle my chest, "Don't hold back, Bummie. Let me hear what you want. Let me hear you moan." his tongue was getting dangerously close to my nipple and I was getting extremely restless. The tip of his tongue circled the bud, teasing me. I couldn't believe how sensitive I was. Every place he touched felt like a place that had never been touched before. my fingers tangled themselves in his hair, coaxing him to take the pink nub in his mouth. I needed to feel that wet heat. He didn't suck it, though, only continued to tease me. I knew he wanted me to ask him to it-or command him to. I couldn't muster up the confidence. Ugh, how did Jonghyun do that to me?! He was the only one who could make me question my diva-ness.

"J-Jonghyun...!" I begged, my body a live wire as it surged with need and heat.

"Mmm?" he brushed his lips across the bud again, driving me crazy.

"Stop teasing me!" I demanded breathlessly. I felt the soft puffs of Jonghyun's breath on my chest a he chuckled, making hot chills course through me.

"Teasing? Well, how am I supposed to know what you want of you don't tell me?" he said teasingly, his teeth very gently pulling on my nipple.

"Aaahhh..." I let out held-in breath, my legs beginning to come around Jonghyun's waist. Everything felt so automatic. I couldn't control it. "Mmm...That! I want that!" I guided his head closer to the bud and he had no choice but to take it in his mouth. He was finally suckling skillfully, making my body extremely hypersensitive. His tongue swirled around it, and I didn't realize that I was even sensitive there, but I so obviously was. I figured it was only a girl thing, but it felt so good...

I felt a hand trail up my body, chills cascading under my skin, and his hand made it up to the other nipple, his fingers lightly teasing and squeezing and rubbing it. It was almost too much. I felt sweltering heat inside me, something needing to be released, and I knew what it was. I could feel against my thigh that Jonghyun had the same problem I did.

He began to move down from my chest, his tongue and lips pressing little open-mouthed kisses down to my six-pack. My hands just couldn't stop skimming over his shoulders and back, my blunt fingernails raking across his skin as I was beginning to feel more desperate. For the first time, I heard him moan against my toned stomach, the vibrations satisfying against my skin. When he kissed down lower, he sucked at my hipbone, his teeth biting a little rougher this time. "Yesss..." I moaned breathlessly. I couldn't help but arch my back, this desire welling up inside me. Jonghyun smiled against my skin, his fingertips brushing the waist of my sweatpants, teasing me once again. I couldn't help this delicious heat rising in me that I just wanted to drown in. I wanted to scream for him to touch me there, but all that came out were more grunts and moans.

My eyes locked with him as he looked up from the waistband of my pants, looking mischievous. I breathed hard, my body aching for him. His hand snuck a little lower, cupping the hard bulge that was apparent in my sweats. My automatic response was to buck into that hand, begging for more. It felt so fucking good. I couldn't take it anymore and finally broke down.

"Mmm...! Touch me!" I whined, "Suck me! Anything, Jonghyun! Please! I need to get off, now!" I whimpered. This heated pressure in my stomach was addictive but something that needed a resolution.

He seemed extremely surprised that I would ask him something like that, but quickly snapped out of it. Cupping my ass, he tilted my hips at the right angle so that it would be easier to roll my pants down. My heart was literally beating a million times a minute. It had been so long since I had felt so loved and alive. I needed this. He pressed a soft kiss to my clothed member, his hands playing with the rolled waist of my sweatpants. I panted, my hips twitching against my will. I felt so out of control and so wild and helpless. I was driven by my need and lust. But I could tell there was some love in it all. I supposed I did love him. I mean, he was my best friend. I could have told him anything and I knew I could trust him with it.

Jonghyun slowly eased the fleecy material down, exposing my arousal. I looked down at him nervously, seeing that he was biting his lip, sliding my pants and boxers down the creamy expanse of my thighs, and tossing them to the side. My heart was pounding in my throat an I wasn't sure if I could speak at all if I tried.

Jonghyun slid his hands under the backs of my knees, spreading my legs. I covered my eyes at the sight, my face frighteningly red and hot.

"J-just do it. This is so embarrassing!" I breathed and whined, still covering my eyes. I heard Jonghyun shifting and suddenly my hands were being pulled from my face.

"Look at me, Key," he said softly, "I want you to watch me."

I almost cried, "I-I can't," I wondered why I was getting so shy all of a sudden. Was it because this was Jonghyun? I wasn't sure. I knew that when I was with other people I was never embarrassed. I felt like the best thing on the planet. But, I realized, I didn't care what those people thought of me. They were simply toys for me to play with. But this. This was Jonghyun. I cared what he thought about me.

"Why not?" he asked, kissing the points of my hipbones. I felt a shiver go through me and I knew that it was noticeable. I gulped hard, incredibly nervous.

"Because. I'm embarrassed." I said, sounding pathetic, I was sure.

Jonghyun chuckled a little, making me surprised. "Kibum," his voice became deeper and huskier. Sexier. "You have no reason to be embarrassed," he assured me. His lips brushed by my navel, still moving lower and lower. I knew what was coming. "Your cock looks delicious." he whispered as I trembled, his breath ghosting over my arousal. I felt myself twitch at the remark and my cheeks grow warmer. My breathing hitched in my throat, just wanting to stay in that source of heat.

My heart nearly exploded when I felt the tip of his tongue trace the underside of my dick, just teasing me.

"Ohh!..." I moaned breathlessly, squirming under his intense gaze. Although I was embarrassed to watch this unfold, at the same time I couldn't stop myself from watching. Jonghyun's eyes were piercing as he looked up to me. I supported myself on my elbows, swallowing nervously as Jonghyun licked his lips. He took a moment to spread my legs again by the backs of my knees, my legs bent.  
"W-wait a minute."

Jonghyun sighed, "What?"

"I...I don't wanna be the only one naked, here," I stuttered. In all truth, I wanted to see Jonghyun as bare-ass-naked as I was. I knew what he looked like with his shirt off, but I had never seen what resided below the belt. I was insanely curious. Smiling smugly, He slowly slid his tank top off, almost giving me a little strip tease. As if I wasn't horny enough already. His body was so fucking gorgeous. Everything from his perfectly decided six pack to his pinkish nipples. I just wanted to touch every inch of him. To run my tongue over every inch of his salty skin. Although I was laying down, I could reach his thighs and slowly led my hands up to his hips, my thumbs dipping into his v-lines. I saw him biting his lip, that smug expression suddenly turned into one of longing. He leaned down to lock his lips with mine again, coaxing my hands up his abs and incredibly smooth chest, only, I didn't need any coaxing. His skin felt like silk under my fingertips and I was hungry for it. I pulled his hair wildly, my body no longer under my control. Everything about Jonghyun was so good. His skin and hair were so soft and addicting, his kisses were an elixir, and his hard muscles and throbbing cock against my thigh were euphoric.

He kissed down my neck, leaving a trail of hickies and running the tip of his tongue down my chest and stomach. It circled my navel, dipping into the little button. I could only imagine what it would feel like to be in his hot mouth. Since my pants were already off, he had it pretty easy from here. He spread my legs like he had two times already, only this time instead of nervousness, my heart beat with anticipation. With one hand he began to roll his loose sweat pants down, and the other he gently stroked the tip of my dick. I felt an involuntary shutter of pleasure go through me as I was touched in a way that I had experience in, but he made me feel like a virgin again.

"You like that, baby?" he asked lowly and sensually. God, did I ever.

"Mmhnn...yes..." I wriggled under his teasing hand. My hips rolled, trying to get him to touch me more. I heard the crumpling of sweatpants as they were tossed to the side. I dared to look at him in all his naked glory, only to see that he still had his boxers on. I couldn't take it any longer! Those muscular thighs let to the obvious tent in his underwear. My uncontrollable hands began to side under the leg holes of his boxers, just wanting to feel that silky skin of his. Every part of that silky skin. He let out a muffled groan, alerting me that I was doing something he liked, but in just a short moment later, my hands were being taken off his thighs.

"Not yet," he whispered in my ear. I groaned in frustration as his hand came up and gently cupped my balls. A shot of electricity shot right up my spine, causing heat to collect in my stomach. My whole body felt so hot and so good.

"Nnghhh..." I whimpered, probably sounding pathetic, but he seemed to be turned on further, fingers groping the globes independently. My hips rolled, my whole body going with it.

"Mm, sexy body roll, baby," I was rewarded with a slow tug on my cock, making me whine like a little slut. I didn't want him to think that I was just a whore, but my body and vocal chords didn't help with that. "Can you do something else for Oppa?" he asked huskily. _Oppa_. If at all possible, my dick got even harder. It was on the verge of being painful.

"Hmmghh," I moaned, "Yes, Oppa." I was incredibly horny now, immersed in this role of sexually frustrated young adult. I clawed at his back, waiting patiently and all I wanted was to tongue the crap out of him.

"Can you touch Oppa, please?" he asked, sounding naughtily innocent. he led my hand down the front of his chest, but I pulled it back up. He looked surprised.

"Let me do it how I want to," I breathed, my curious palms sliding over his impossibly soft skin. He felt so good under my hands and on my body. I just wanted to feel all his weight, allowing his body to be firmly against mine. I wanted to feel his hard, sculpted muscle twitch and flex at my teasing. Surprisingly, they did, his abs jumping under my fingertips. I slowly, teasingly slid my hands down his abs, and when they made it to his boxers, I snapped the elastic band of them. Jonghyun rolled his head to the side, eyes closed with bliss as I palmed him through his underwear. I tried to guess how big he was as I touched him there, feeling the head almost poke through the slit of his boxers. I felt a little damp spot and I knew that he was already leaking. Then again, so was I. After a blissful moment of me groping his dick through his shorts, he suddenly grew impatient an rough, pushing my hand back gently with a groan. Yes, I thought.

He came down on me again, making me gasp as he took my tip in his hot mouth, sucking lightly. Finally, I thought, moaning. The heat of his mouth intensified the heat I was already feeling sizzle across my body. He let the head go, kissing softly down the shaft, making it to my balls. I arched my back involuntarily as he sucked one of them in his mouth, murmuring to make warm vibrations scatter across the skin there.

"Oh my god, Jonghyun!" I moaned breathlessly, my fingers tangling in his silky hair. He moaned again, making my body throb. He took both orbs in his mouth this time, his tongue sliding and slipping over and in between them as he applied gentle suction. I felt this heated pressure grow in my stomach. I could feel it deeper inside my body, begging to be released. I couldn't help but look at him as he originally wished.

Watching him was such an erotic and euphoric sight. Not only did it feel like an angel was sucking me off, but he was so intense and filled with love and lust. It made me so hot and so hard. His eyes were dark and lust-filled, watching me straight in my eyes, never taking them off me.

I opened my legs wider instinctively, wanting to feel as much of his mouth as I could. I was gasping and moaning like a whore and I loved that he made me feel that way. His mouth left my balls, going to the inside of my thighs where he placed light, open-mouthed kisses. He nipped at the soft skin there, surely bruising the area. I couldn't have cared less, it felt so good.

"Jonghyuuuunnn," I moaned, "Please!"

"What, love?" he murmured, continuing to kiss my thighs, daringly close to my leaking member. So close.

"Mmm...you know what!" I gasped out, my hips rocking as I practically humped the air.

"I don't think I do," he said cutely, "Enlighten me." his voice changed, becoming sexier and darker.

I was so frustrated I just burst out, "Nnghh! I want to feel your hot mouth on my cock!" I sounded so exasperated and so wild and so desperate. "I want you to suck me like a fucking whore," I groaned, "then I'm going to cum hard in your mouth and you are going to swallow everything I have to give you!" I gasped and almost yelled at him. I felt like such a dirty whore, but I couldn't help that it turned me on so much.

Jonghyun seemed a little shocked at my show, but complied, rubbing my inner thighs to let me know to open my legs. I did, whining. Before he even took the tip in his mouth, I threaded my fingers in his hair, shivering with anticipation. He kissed the tip very softly, making me shutter with pleasure. I watched his lips slowly stretch out as he sunk down at an excruciatingly slow pace, his hot, wet mouth paralyzing me. I let out soft coos and moans, light, breathy sounds of pleasure that I couldn't stop. His tongue circled my cock in a never ending pattern. I couldn't believe that this was happening. Jonghyun was giving me a blow job. The best fucking blow job I had ever had. My dick was almost fully in his mouth and I moaned when I felt my tip hit the back of his throat. I felt his throat muscles relax as he took me in even deeper, beginning to bob his head.

I pulled at his silky hair, needing some kind of release. "M-more..." I gasped. He looked up at me through his thick, dark lashes, those eyes piercing through me. He began to suck harder, bobbing faster. "Ahh!" I breathed in sharply, "Yesss!"

Jonghyun caressed the back of one of my thighs, positioning it over his shoulder. It was much easier while lying down to do this this way. The other soon followed, my hips bucking up to him. I knew that I shouldn't have done that, but I couldn't control it, and honestly, he didn't seem to mind. I heard such sinful sucking and slurping sounds coming from him and it just made me hotter than I already was. I let out soft "ah ah ah's" as my toes curled and unfurled with unbridled pleasure. I felt like I was so hot that I could have passed out. My body was slick with sweat, my skin flushed and pink. My hair was flopped to the side, unorganized like it rarely was.

While one hot palm traveled up to caress my lower stomach, the other grabbed my ass. There were so many emotions rushing through me, so many feelings-both emotional and physical-that I couldn't comprehend at the moment. My brain was foggy with passion and lust and...love. That was the strongest emotion I felt, oddly enough. I never thought of myself as loving anyone, considering I always deemed myself too much of a diva to fall in love, but I supposed that I was wrong.

As he bobbed up, he tongued the slit that was leaking with precum and moaned softly, sending the vibrations up my shaft and even to my lower stomach. I felt that familiar feeling of release coming and I found the strength to say something.

"S-stop...!" I cried out, panting. Jonghyun let go with a wet 'pop'.

"What is it, baby?" he asked, breathless.

"Jonghyun, I'm...Mmnngh," I groaned, my throbbing erection getting to be painful, "I'm going to cum if you don't...stop..." I warned him as I bucked my hips uncontrollably. I figured that he didn't want to swallow because we both knew that cum never had great reviews on the taste scale and even though I told him I wanted him to swallow, I wasn't going to make him. I didn't want to be embarrassed when he ended up spitting it out like he inevitably would.

Jonghyun came up to my ear, his teeth grazing the lobe, "Then cum, love. I'll swallow everything." before I had time to respond, he kissed me one last time and his mouth was around me again. Bobbing and sucking and moaning. I immediately pulled his hair, practically wrapping my legs around his neck. I felt my body shuttering and trembling and I was incredibly close. His one hand was at my ass again, massaging, and I felt one curious finger circle my entrance. That was it.

A pulse of white hot pleasure coursed through my quivering body and I cried out, "J-Jonghyun!" as I came. He continued to bob as I came hard in his mouth, my seed hitting that back of his throat, riding out my orgasm. He milked me to the fullest, making sure I got as much satisfaction was physically possible. It was the best feeling in the world.

My body was hypersensitive after my orgasm and Jonghyun took that to his advantage, lightly kissing the head of my cock. I shivered at all the sensations I was feeling. I felt like all my energy was drained from me, but, oddly enough, I wanted another round.

Jonghyun kissed up my stomach and chest and I slowly wrapped my arms around his neck, playing with the soft hair at the nape of his neck.

"I told you I would swallow everything," he chuckled softly, kissing the tip of my button nose. Heat rushed to my cheeks, embarrassing me.

"Yah!" I gave him arm a playful smack, "Don't say that!" I covered my face with my hands, only to have him pull them away, smiling.

He rolled his eyes, "Too cute." He kissed my lips softly multiple times, just giving me little pecks, but they soon turned into a slow, deep kiss, one with slow-moving tongues rolling over each other lazily. It was oddly sensual to taste myself on his tongue and I gripped his hair, tilting his head further to the side, allowing me to reach every corner of his wet mouth. We pulled back breathlessly and the look in his eyes caused another round of heat to pool in my stomach again. "I think we should get cleaned up," he said softly, not suggesting explicitly that something sexual should take place, but I read through the lines.

"Take a shower with me," I said simply, not giving him much of a choice on the matter.

He smiled, biting his abused lip. "Okay," he whispered on my lips, "but I don't know if I will be able to help myself seeing you all wet and naked in front of me," he slid his lips up suggestively to my ear. I felt a hot shiver rush down my spine.

"Promise?" I asked not-so-innocently, playing the game just as well as he did.

I actually felt a shutter go through Jonghyun and I was being lifted up off the ground, my legs instantly coming around Jonghyun's waist. My heart was fluttering excitedly in my chest. I couldn't wait for what was coming next (pun intended).

**~To be Continued...**

**Hello! So, I hope that you liked that JongKey snippet! I plan on making this one a two-parter, but tell me what you think! Thanks to everyone who has commented, subbed, and all! ~ 3**


End file.
